Hidden Memory
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: As an orphan, Yugi wandered the streets hopelessly until he met the Sennen brother's who took him in as their own. But even the brother's had their secrets. When one of them gets kidnapped, the other two has to work together to find what he has hidden then forgot, before it's too late... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfic, Hidden Memory! The plot is mine and I have really high hopes and great ideas for this story, that's why I wrote up almost ten chapters in two weeks. I've really thought I through and I think this will be the best story I've ever written. I hope you think so too! I really wish that this story beats my top story, The Ghost of Yami Atem, and only you all can do that. Oh, and I love Yami angst/torture/etc. And I love Yami, but you know what they say, you hurt the ones you love right? So, there is Yami angst. Anyways, this will be the longest author note for the entire story. I can't say how many chapters there will be since I don't know either... Hope you like it! Enjoy :)**

**Warning: Yami angst and deep angst in general. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**FLAMES NOT APPRECIATED!**

* * *

Hidden Memory

Chapter 1

Yugi walked along the almost deserted market, the sun setting and people packing up their stalls ready to go home. Passing by a few people, Yugi walked up to them, tugging on their shirts and dresses, begging for a little money or something to eat, only to get kicked aside and yelled at, some even taunting him or just plainly ignoring him.

Yugi whimpered, wrapping his arms around his small body as he tried to keep warm. What had he done to deserve this? He was a six year old little boy who had no one.

At the orphanage, the older boys would hurt and bully him. Yugi closed his violet eyes, remembering back when he was at the orphanage, the big boys would surround him as he played quietly by himself in the corner by the window. They would tease and taunt him, hitting him too. The people there did nothing to stop them. They didn't care. He would sleep on the cold floor because the boys won't let him sleep on the bed in the room they shared. And meals, he would be lucky to get two meals a day.

Yugi was the youngest in the orphanage, making him an easy target. So, he ran away. Three days ago to be exact. So now he's walking on the streets, begging for food. He was glad he left the orphanage, but outside, it was no better.

Yugi sighed, wondering when his life would get better. He immedietly shook his head. How would it get better? How _can_ it get better? He was an orphan with no where to go. All he wanted was a little light in his dark life. Somewhere with warm smiles and laughter, and welcoming arms ready to give him a hug.

A hug... When was the last time he had one? Maybe from his mom and dad, if he had one. He can't really remember. He was then pushed out of his thoughts as someone bumped into him, sending his falling to the ground.

"Hey brat! Watch where you're going!" An angry man yelled, walking away with a scowl on his face after shooting Yugi an angry glare.

Yugi got up slowly, gingerly holding his arm that was bleeding from the bruise he got from the fall. Yugi ignored it, wincing as it stung a bit. His stomach then growled loudly, demanding food. Feeling dizzy as well, Yugi knew he had to get something in his stomach. He didn't want his stomach to eat him! Or, that's what the boys at the orphanage would tell him at meal times.

Yugi looked around, his eyes landing on a bread cart. "One dollar..." Yugi said to himself, looking at the sign on the cart, the tasty looking buns laying on the cart, a man standing behind it.

Yugi groaned as his mouth watered and his stomach growling louder. "I don't have any money..." Tears weld up in his eyes as he stared at the bread cart. He didn't want his tummy to eat him!

Yugi thought for a while, looking at his stomach then back at the bread cart. Yugi made up his mind. The old man would understand right...

Slowly, Yugi crept up to the bread cart, waiting for the man to turn away, talking to the two boys. As soon as he did, Yugi snatched a bun from the cart and took off running. He winced slightly as he heard the man cry out, yelling at him before shouting at the two boys to go after him.

Yugi gulped and ran faster, not sure of where to go. Eventually he became tired. Making sure they didn't see him, Yugi dove into an alley, standing behind a dumpster as he watched the two men run right past him, looking left and right as they wondered where he could have gone. The men then chose where, running to the left.

Watching until they disappeared, Yugi sighed and stepped out of the alley, looking at the bun that he held tightly against his small chest. He walked, nibbling on the bun slowly with a thoughtful expression on his face. He then spotted a bench, deciding it would be better to finish his little snack sitting down.

The men won't come back for him. They probably gave up. It was just one small bun after all... Yugi thought, sitting down as he ate. But after two bites, Yugi's assumption was declared wrong as he heard the familiar shouts.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the men running up to him. Quickly, he hopped off the bench and took off again, running blindly down the road, not noticing when the road got much smoother and fine, wealthy houses coming into view.

Yugi then halted as a large, golden gate rose up in front of him. He looked around, panicking as he realised that he ran down a street and was now at a dead end.

He looked back, hearing the men yelling at him as they got closer. Tears fell from Yugi's face as he looked at the gate, knowing he'll get caught if he doesn't get through. So, doing what anyone else would do in this kind of situation. He grabbed the gate, pushing and pulling, hoping that something would happen.

Much to his surprise, the gate creaked open after one push. Yugi looked at the tiny opening, eyes wide and tear tracks on his face. Quickly snapping out of it he pushed some more, just enough so he could get in. Once in, he ran down the long driveway.

The men got to the gate. Without hesitating or even stopping, they too pushed the gate, flinging it wide open as it slammed to it's extent, none noticing the red light at the side of the gate that came on after the gate opened.

Yugi continued to run, a spark of happiness on his face as he saw the huge, grand house that he was approaching, rising up in the distance. With tears on his face and the bread clutched tightly in his hands, he hoped that someone there would be able to help him.

* * *

A boy with multi coloured hair, pale skin a purple eyes sat on the edge of a bed in a huge room. He was wearing white pj's, kicking a small red ball back and forth across the room with his toe.

Anyone who saw him would think that he was either bored, tired but refusing to sleep, or waiting for something or someone. But he was sitting there for all three assumptions. He sighed, his jaw propped up with his hand. Suddenly a bright, red light popped up on the screen in the corner of the room which showed the gates of the mansion and the front door.

His eyes widened as he saw the gates wide open which clearly meant that someone had entered the compound. A huge smile graced his small, pink lips, eyes sparkling.

"Brother's home!" He cried happily, jumping off the bed as he ran out the bedroom, down the hallway and then down the stairs to get to the front door as soon as possible.

His brother had been out for two days on a business trip and he has been waiting impatiently for his arrival. He missed his brother and was just glad that he was finally home. Jumping the last step, he ran over to the door, pulling it open.

* * *

Yugi saw the steps that led to the huge door. He ran up to them, swaying a little because he was so tired, but managed to get up the stairs, thoughts of hitting it until someone opened it, or it opened just as the gate did.

Raising his tiny fist as he got to the door, he was about to hit it before the door sprung open, his fist hitting nothing and he fell onto someone. He knew it was a someone because they gasped, taking a tiny step back. And from that fall, it was all it took for Yugi to go limp, his energy spent.

* * *

Purple eyes widened as he looked at the small child that was slumped against him. The surprised eyes then softened as he noticed the little boy's arm was bleeding, a hint of confusion on his face as he looked at the partially eaten bun held tightly in the child's hands. Putting his arm around the child to stay upright, the boy stepped out, Yugi still in his arms as he looked around. Finally spotting what he was looking for, something snapped inside of him, his eyes quickly hardening.

Two men were running up to the doorway, yelling. He quickly put the connection between these men and the child, knowing that it was them who had hurt the poor, defenceless boy.

"Stop this instant!" He called out, causing the men to stop in their tracks, looking up at the cold eyes that glared at them. "Why are you here on the Sennen grounds?" He called, still glaring.

The men gulped, one of them finally finding the guts to speak. "I'm sorry, sir. The gate was opened."

"That doesn't give you the right to enter! What do you think you're doing, hurting this small child?!"

The other man spoke. "He's a thief, sir. He stole from the bread stand."

The eyes went back to the bread in the child's hand. With a sinister sneer, he took the bread, holding it out for the two men to see.

"Is this the one?" He asked, the sneer still on his face.

The men nodded. "Yes, young sir."

A chilling laughter erupted from the young ones mouth, causing the two men to take a step back out of fear.

"You chased this young boy all the way from the market to here, for this little thing?" He asked, laughing some more. "Boy, you are more incompetent than I thought you were!" His sneer was instantly replaced with a scowl, his voice becoming low as he gripped the bun tightly before throwing it hard and fast towards the men who's eyes widened. "Get out. My brother shall be here soon. And I don't think he would appreciate two nuisances like yourselves bothering him when he arrives." The men nodded furiously before quickly skittering away.

As the sky darkened, he watched them leave. He then looked at the child in his arms to see the child looking back up at him, a tired look in his eyes. He gently lifted the child up, holding him bridal styled in his arms. Purple met purple, the older one looking at the child with a small smile.

"Thank you..." The child said softly.

The boy smiled."What's your name?" He asked.

"Yugi." Was the reply from the child.

The older one smiled. "My name is Yami. Would you like to stay for a while? I can get you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Yami said. "I really wouldn't mind the company."

Yugi nodded, giving a yawn. "I guess you're tired too, huh. Don't worry, you can stay the night too. I'm sure Atem won't mind." Yami said.

He looked down to see Yugi drifting in and out of sleep. Yami smiled at the scene. Looking at the driveway once again, he sighed before walking into the house, kicking the door closed with his bare foot, Yugi snugly carried in his arms.

* * *

**And here's chapter one! I hope you all liked it. I'm really excited for this story. Please tell me what you think and if you liked it! For now I'll keep this chapter up and see what everyone thinks. If everything is well, I'll keep updating. I don't want to continue if no one likes it. :P So, review please! And thanks for reading. :) I love reviews! Just seeing one review makes me excited. 8D**

**Note: Today is Friday (where I am anyways). I'm going to give this story up until next week Friday to see if people are interested. So that is... 7 days from now. Yeah, one week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all so so much! *wipes tear* I was so happy to see so much positive reviews and to see so much people liking this story! Thank you! :D**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Hidden Memory

Chapter 2

Yugi sat on a long, glass table, his eyes drooping as he ate, Yami dressing the bruise on his arm. After Yami had brought him in, he had insisted that Yugi eat something first. So, there he was, eating some soup that Yami had the lady in the maid's outfit make. Yugi winced as Yami pulled tightly on the bandage, tying it in place.

"Oh, sorry, Yugi." Yami said, eyes apologetic as he loosened the bandage a bit.

"There!" He said, standing back as he examined the bandaging he had done, a finger on his lips as he looked at it. "Brother was right. I did needed that first aid kit." He smiled as he looked up at Yugi who had finished eating, and was now scowling at the glass of milk. Yami laughed. "I know, I don't like milk either. But you have to drink it up! It'll make your bones nice and strong!"

Yugi still frowned at it. Yami shook his head, a smile on his face as he ushered Yugi into drinking it. Grimacing, Yugi drank it all up, coughing a bit as he drank a bit too fast. Yami had rubbed his back until the coughing subsided. Yugi then handed Yami the glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Better?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. "How old are you?" Yami then asked.

Yugi hesitated before answering. "Six" He said softly, Yami having to strain his ears to hear.

Yami nodded. "That's quite young to be wandering the streets alone, don't you think." Yugi just looked at Yami, eyes falling to the ground as Yami finished talking. "I'm twelve." Yami stated. Yugi had looked up, but only to look away again. Yami frowned from the lack of responses from the younger one, but brushed it off, smiling back at the younger one.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up, then you can go to sleep." Yami said. Yugi nodded.

He didn't know why he was letting a complete stranger take care of him. But he could care less at the moment. He was being fed and taken care of! Who knows when he'll get such treatment again. So, he allowed Yami to take him off the table and onto the ground.

"I'm going to quickly run a bath for you and find something clean for you to wear." Yami said. "Those clothes you have on is completely disgusting."

The two walked up the grand stair case, going into a reasonable sized bathroom. Yami quickly ran a bath, Yugi watching uncertainly from the doorway. Yami tested the water until it was just right before turning to Yugi. "Okay, get in."

Yugi blushed, fidgeting at the doorway. Yami smiled, giggling a bit. "Alright, alright. I'll leave." He then got up from the edge of the tub and left the bathroom.

After making sure Yami was truly out of sight, Yugi quickly got out of his clothes and got into the tub, sighing happily as the water touched him. A few minutes later, Yugi decided that he was done relaxing. He started to wash himself, the water quickly turning into a brown colour. Yugi frowned, but glad that he was finally getting a bath. He then pulled the plug out, watching the filthy water go down the drain, then, bathing all over agaiin just to make sure he was clean.

When he was done, Yugi stepped out of the bath. He quickly noticed the towel on the rack, blue pj's with stars on them next to the towel. Taking the towel, he dried himself off then putting on the clean clothes and underwear that Yami had no doubt brought for him.

Stepping outside, he spotted Yami sitting at the top of the stairs, looking down at the living room with a faraway look on his face. Yami finally noticed him, quickly standing up and then pulling a hand out for Yugi to take. Yugi took it, and Yami walked him down the hallway, stopping at a door not to far away after passing many other doors.

"It's small, but it should do for now." Yami said, opening the door to reveal a very big room. Atleast, big to Yugi who stared wide eye at it, a bed right against the wall to the right.

Yami led Yugi to the bed, fixing the pillows as Yugi slowly got into the bed, Yami tucking him in gently. Yugi immedietly sunk into the pillows, the softness of the blankets and how comfortable the bed was. Yugi's eyes quickly dropped once again, tiredness hitting him. He curled up into a small ball, a hand under his head as the other was fisted into the blanket, drawing it up to his chin.

He watched from his half closed eyelids as Yami smiled and began to head for the door. Just as his hands touched the switch, he turned around as he heard Yugi's voice.

"Thank you...Yami." Yugi said softly, his eyes finally closing.

Yami smiled brightly at the boy who was now fast asleep before turning the lights off then pushing the door closed, but not all the way. He didn't want the darkness to scare the boy any longer.

As the door was pulled in, he looked down the hallways as he sighed, a sulk on his face as he brushed his golden bangs back. His brother still hasn't arrived at it was almost ten.

"Mina! Didn't brother arrive as yet?" Yami asked the woman who looked to be around the age of twenty two to twenty four, walking to her quarters after a day of working as a maid and being a gaurdian to the young Sennen until the elder came home. She shook her head, her short, brown hair swaying a bit as her blue eyes looked at Yami. "No, not as yet." She informed.

Yami sighed again, just as a knock was heard from the front door. His eyes widened, a grin back on his face as he rushed down the stairs just in time to see the tanned other walk through the door.

Mina smiled softly at Yami's cheerful and playful personality. She had known the two Sennen brother's ever since Yami was a baby, having worked for their parents at the time as a part time job. She also worked with an older person at the time by the name of Claude. Claude had disappeared after the incident, everyone assuming he perished as well. After the incident and knowing that the brother's were atleast safe, she came back and worked fulltime for them, knowing that the two couldn't do everything by themselves. They were like her two little brothers that she had to take care of.

She then started to head down back the stairs as well, knowing exactly what the elder brother needs after a tiring day.

"Temy!" He cried, wrapping his arms around Atem in a tight hug.

Atem chuckled, hugging the younger back as he gave him a kiss on the head. "Hey Yami. Missed me that much?"

Yami nodded furiously. Still not letting go, Yami looked up at Atem with sad eyes. "Promise you won't leave me alone again, right."

Atem shook his head. "No Yami. Not for quite a while." He smiled, Yami hugging him tighter.

"Good. Because I miss you a lot..." Yami said.

"I know." Atem said, combing his fingers through Yami's hair.

Yami eyes then widened, pulling back from Atem as he looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Yami cried. "Atem... I let someone stay here for a while." He said.

Atem rose an eyebrow, worry on his face as he wondered if whoever Yami allowed to stay here is of any threat. "Who?" He asked.

Yami just smiled, grabbing his hand as he started to pull him up the stairs. "Come. I'll show you!"

The seventeen year old protested as Yami dragged him up the stairs and down the hallway. Yami stopped pulling him when they came at a door which was slightly opened.

"Look." Yami simply said, pushing the door open a bit wider.

Atem rose a brow curiously at Yami, but looked into the room anyways. What he saw made his eyes widen. On the bed was a small child who was curled up, sleeping soundly.

"Who is he?" Atem asked, looking at the similarities of the child compared to Yami and himself, looking more like Yami though.

"I found him outside." Yami explained. "These horrible men were chasing him and he was bleeding too! So I-"

"What! How did they get past the gate?" Atem asked.

Yami looked to the ground feeling shameful, refusing to look at his brother's eyes. "I left the gate open." Yami admitted.

"Why?!" Atem exclaimed. "Why did you do that? What if something had happened to you?"

Yami looked up at him slowly. "I left it open because I knew you would be home soon..."

Atem sighed. "You shouldn't have done that. I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to you," _again. _Atem said to Yami.

Yami looked at the ground once again. "I'm sorry."

Atem smiled. "It's alright. Now, tell me. Who is that child?"

"He's an orphan, I think." Yami said. "He apparently stole a bun from the market, that's why the men chased him. I found it quite stupid actually... He was so thin! And he was bleeding too and he was so tired. I just had to let him stay here!" Yami exclaimed, looking up at Atem.

Atem nodded. "Anything else?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, he's only six. His name is Yugi."

After a moment of silence, Atem thinking to himself, he nodded once again. "Alright. I'll try to see if he's missing from any orphanages. He's too young to be left alone."

Atem looked up only to see Yami peeking through the doorway again. He sighed. "Come Yami. It's time for you to sleep."

Yami yawned, turning away from the door. "Okay. But, can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked hopefully, giving Atem the puppy eyes.

Atem chuckled. "Alright."

Yami grinned as Atem walked him to his bedroom, Yami quickly hopping into the bed and then getting under the sheets. Atem tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the forehead, Yami closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Yami."

Yami's eyes opened. "Aren't you coming too?" He asked.

Atem nodded. "Yes, soon. I just have some things to do, then I'll come, okay?"

Yami nodded. "Okay." He then closed his eyes and went to sleep, Atem staying by his side for a little while until he was sound asleep. After Atem was sure he was sleeping, he got up and closed the door, heading down the stairs for a late night snack.

He walked into the kitchen, knowing that Mina had probably retired to her room for the night, so he had to get the snacks himself. He blinked as he noticed the steaming hot mug of coffee on the table, and his favourite, chedder cheese and crackers covered with a plate alongside it. He smiled, silently thanking the elder woman. He sat down on a chair right in the kitchen, starting to munch on the crackers.

He took the papers from in his hand, starting to flip through them. The papers were all notes and ideas, along with prototyps for new games, graphs, grids, layouts. Atem sighed, knowing a headache was about to come on.

The Sennen's ran a huge gaming company called, Sennen Games, their rivals, the well known and top international gaming company, Kaiba Corporation.

Their cousin.

Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp was a year older than him. Making Kaiba eighteen, Atem seventeen. The two both had to run their families company, knowing it was all they had left. But both of their reasons were completely different as to why the company stayed alive. Atem had kept his families company the same while Kaiba turned a company that made war machines, into a gaming company which was really successful.

Kaiba and Atem were also severe rivals. Their rivalry was already known in the gaming world. And now, the business world. They always tried to best eachother at everything. Yami and Kaiba would get along fine, even with Mokuba, Kaiba's younger brother. But Atem and Kaiba had their rivalry, so there was bound to be some kind of argument any time they met, which was on a rare occasion aside from business wise.

Atem ran Sennen games alone. Yami was too young, only twelve. He's too young to understand such difficult tasks such as running a company. But hopefully, maybe one day he will as he gets older.

Even Atem wasn't old enough to run a company. So is Kaiba. But the two were doing a good job at it, both companies much more successful than before. Though, handling a company and going to school was very tiring. And since their parent's were no longer around, Atem had to manage it all by himself.

Atem sighed, dropping the papers on the table. He had gone to a meeting this weekend. It was long, tiring, and a complete waste of time. Kaiba was there, and seemed to have thought the same thing. Many gaming companies had come together, to see the competition. Something they would rarely go, Kaiba rarely attending as well.

It had been stressful. He was unable to concentrate properly at the meeting, knowing he left Yami all alone at home. Of course, there was Mina who took care of him, but that didn't really soothe Atem's worried heart. The last time he left Yami alone...was a big mistake. Something he never wished to repeat.

The last time he left Yami alone, he rushed back home only to find his parent's dead, Yami in the hospital suffering from amnesia and brain damage. He was unable to remember what had happened before the hospital. Everything. He forgot eight years of his life in one night.

While Yami spent his time recovering slowly, Atem had the the mansion rebuilt, the two boys staying at their grandfather's home until it was finished. Atem had told Yami bits and pieces of what had happened, but seeing Yami's reactions to the past memories, Atem never tried it again.

One day, Yami will have to remember everything. But Atem can wait for that day. Preferably, hoping it never comes. But life isn't always that fair. After the accident, Yami's strong personality had diminished. The doctor had said things like, 'brain damage', 'amnesia', 'he'll get better'. But it never happened. All that was left was a scared and shy boy who would eventually become very carefree and childlike. Simply putting, he will become a complete opposite of who he was before. Rarely, the old Yami would return. But even then, the past personality was twisted. It made him look insane and it was nothing like his old self.

Atem picked up the plate, downing the last bit of his coffee, then dropping them in the sink. He washed them, showing his thanks to Mina for getting him the snack. He didn't want to repay her by giving her dishes to wash tomorrow morning.

After he was done, he trudged up the stairs after picking up the bag he had brought along with the papers he was reading. Passing by the slightly closed door, he peeked in and saw the small child still sleeping. He smiled. Yami had always adored children. Atem wasn't surprised that Yami had told him to stay too.

He walked back to his room, dropping the papers on the nightstand and heading straight to the bathroom in his room to wash up. After, he changed into a simple t-shirt and sweats then getting into bed next to Yami who was asleep.

As soon as Atem got comfortable, Yami had snuggled up next to him, no doubt sensing when Atem had gotten into the bed. Atem smiled, putting an arm around Yami, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.

He'll deal with his thoughts and duties tomorrow. Now, it's time to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! This is much longer than the last chapter... Anyways, thanks for reading! And yes, small hints as to what you will be reading about in the future chapters. And remember, I am crazy about reviews! So, make me a happy happy sunshine bear! (Wow, I sound crazy. Shocked myself.) Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! And, what happened to all the pretty reviews? I only had one for chapter two... *cries* so sad. I love reviews! And with all the follows I'm getting (mwah! I love you all!) I need to see some reviews! Make me happy! Reviews make me really happy and when I'm really happy I update faster :D Yes, I sound forceful but I just want reviews! :'( Okay, I'm done now. XD**

**Hope you like this chapter! Read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Spongebob Squarepants or Fairly Odd Parents. All rights belong to it's rightful owners. Which isn't me. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. I only own the plot and the two OC's, Mina and Claude, (who will be read about in chapter five).**

* * *

Hidden Memory

Chapter 3

Soft sunlight shone through the closed curtains weakly, casting a glow around the room. Opening his eyes, Yugi blearily looked around as he rubbed his eye, sitting up in the big bed. He was startled a bit as he looked around the huge room, seeing that he was on a huge bed, but then remembered all the events from yesterday and how he met that nice person named Yami who said he could stay.

He looked around the room, wondering what to do. Making up his mind, knowing that he can't sit there and think forever, he got out of bed, bare feet touching the soft rug. He walked over to the door. Seeing it already open, he just pulled it open and peeked his head out the door.

He blinked, looking down the long hallway. He saw the many maple doors, each with a gold coloured doorknob. The walls were a crimson colour, the floor a dark colour as a crimson rug ran right down the entire hallway.

He looked left, coming out of the door and started walking down that hallway. He eventually came to a turn. He turned, and saw another hallway with just as many doors. He walked down, passing a door that was not like the others. It was a small double door, a dark, wooden colour. He assumed it was a closet of some sort. Yugi walked on, coming to another turn. He turned, and met another hallway. But this hallway did not have any doors. He saw light at the end, walking down the hallway.

He slowed to a stop when he came to a banister that made a kind of rectangle. The banister, the same colour as the doors, was lined all the way around that empty area, overlooking the ground floor. He saw the front door, the living room, and if he leaned over a bit he could spot a bit of the dining table. Yugi saw the staircase on the other side, a hallway leading to it with the banister on it.

He suddenly ducked, eyes widening as he spotted a tanned person, sheets of papers in his hand as he talked on the cellphone that was against his ear, pacing back and forth from the doorway to the living area.

As Yugi looked closer, he realised that this must be the person Yami had been talking and waiting for last night. He did look like Yami, except for the skin tone. Their hair were identical, the same multi colour with golden bangs shooting upwards. Their eyes were the same shape too, this person having crimson eyes while Yami had purple, just like Yugi did. They both looked like him, just, Yugi's eyes were big and round, unlike the other two who had sharp eyes.

Yugi then looked at the stairs, knowing he couldn't stay hidden forever. Making up his mind, he walked down the hallway, eyes falling on the pacing person downstairs. He came to the stairs, holding the banister as he walked down. As he got to the bottom, he heard more voices.

The person pacing had not seen him. But Yugi must have thought too soon because the person's eyes fell on Yugi. He gave Yugi a small smile before turning away, calling someone over with his finger from the dining table. Then, he went back to his conversation on the phone.

"Yugi! You're awake!" Yami cried, walking up to Yugi, coming from the dining room. "Are you hungry? Do you want toast? Cereal? Pancakes? Eggs? Juice?" Yami said really fast, pulling Yugi towards the dining table as he talked, then sitting Yugi on a chair. "What would you like?"

Yugi was stunned as he was dropped on the chair too see all the food on the table ready to eat. He didn't say anything. He knew nothing of these people and it was too weird to just start eating food so normally. Whatever normal felt like.

A cough was heard as the tanned person walked up to the table, stuffing the cellphone into his pocket. "Yami, you're scaring him with all your questions." He said.

Yugi watched as Yami looked to the ground. "Sorry."

Yugi then turned to Atem who took a plate and passed it over to him. "Here, eat this." Yugi looked down and saw the pancakes. His mouth watered as he stared hungrily at it. He looked up as a glass of orange juice was placed next to the plate as well by a lady who he hadn't seen when he came. She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling, before she turned away.

"Mina, did you eat yet?" Atem asked the woman.

She stopped and turned, shaking her head. "No, I'll eat after chores are done."

"No! You have to eat with us!" Yami cried out, taking her hand and pulling her into the chair next to him. Atem chuckled and Mina just huffed. Yugi had to wonder if pulling and dragging people around was what Yami did best.

"Alright, alright. I'll eat now." Mina said, shaking her head as Yami grinned, taking his plate of pancakes as well.

Atem then looked over at Yugi to see that he was just looking around, not even touching the food.

"Yugi, don't you want it?" Atem asked. The question brought Yugi right back to earth. He was silent, looking at the food then back up at Atem shy fully. "It's alright, you can eat it." Atem assured.

Yugi was hesitant, but took the fork any ways and slowly began to eat. As soon as he started to chew, he melted from the taste. He didn't think he's ever tasted this good food before in his life! He began to eat faster, swallowing it down quickly.

"Hey, don't eat so fast! You can choke!" Yami said, looking at Yugi with wide eyes. "I should know, I used to do the same thing."

"Or do you mean that you still do." Atem said, a sly smirk on his face along with amusement as he teased Yami.

Yami pouted. "Well, I bet you did the same thing too!" He countered.

Atem shrugged. "If you say so..."

"I do say so." Yami said, eating as he glared at Atem who was chuckling, Mina smiling a bit at their bickering.

Yugi continued to eat, but instantly stopped when Atem spoke to him. "So Yugi, what were you doing outside all alone?" He asked. Yugi was silent, eyes falling to the table. "People must be worried, right?"

Yugi shook his head. "No they won't..." He said softly.

"Yes. People would be worried." Yami had said.

"No, they don't want me there." Yugi said, eyes filled with tears. "I lived in an orphanage."

Yami frowned, Mina looking at Yugi sadly while Atem didn't look even mildly surprised. He knew everything already. But it would be better if he heard it from Yugi himself. It would not be good if he kept locking his pain away. He should talk about it and then they can help.

"The orphanage for boys." Atem said. Yugi looked up. "You were missing for a few days."

"I ran away." Yugi said, cutting Atem off. "I didn't want to stay there any more."

"Why?" Yami had asked, seeing Yugi wipe his tears.

Atem looked at Yami, catching his eye as he silently told him not to speak. Yami fell silent.

"Did you not like it there?" Atem asked softly.

Yugi shook his head.

"Then, do you want to stay with us?"

Yugi's eyes widened along with Yami's and Mina's, both of their eyes looking at Atem while Yugi's gaze was fixed with the table.

"If you don't want to stay there, do you want to stay with us?" Atem continued.

Yugi was at lost for words. They had to be lying. It has to be some kind of joke. Right? Was he still dreaming, lying on some boxes in an alley? These people wanted him to stay! But, what if they hurt him too? What if they are just being nice so they can hurt him afterwards? He didn't know what to do.

"Yugi, do you want to stay? I promise, we won't hurt you." Yami had said now, his voice filled with hope while his words sounded sincere. "I promise." He assured.

He looked up to see Atem looking at him with interest while Mina gave him a soft and comforting smile.

"Why?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

"Because, this morning I've checked out that orphanage you were at. Those boys were all twice your age! It was unkept and no place for children to be. None of those children can stay there. Kids have been gotten seriously hurt and we don't want the same happening to you." Atem explained. "So, will you stay?"

Yugi was silent. "What about, the other children?" He asked softly. There were other little children who got bullied too, he would feel way to guilty to live a happy life while those children suffer too.

Atem smiled. "Don't worry. I'm working on it to make some changes with that orphanage. No one there can take care of a child, never mind an orphanage."

Yugi looked at his hands on his lap. Should he stay? It was better off than the streets. Yami and Atem were really nice. He felt safe with them. And the others kids would get nicer people who will actually help them and take good care of them.

"Would you stay?" Yami asked.

Making up his mind, Yugi nodded slowly. Surely, this would be better than living on the streets.

Yami grinned and immediately grabbed Yugi in a tight hug, Mina laughing as Atem grinned too. "Alright, so I will go get the adoption papers. Don't worry Yugi, you will be happy here." Atem assured.

Giving Yugi a small hug of his own, Atem left the dining area, heading up the stairs. Yami stood in front of Yugi, grinning widely, no doubt excited.

"Now we can go shopping! I'll get you some super cute clothes!" Yami cried, pulling Yugi as he headed for the door. "Mina! Come with us!"

Mina nodded. "I would have never let you go alone any ways." She said, smiling as she started to pick the plates up from the table. "But, are you sure you want to go outside in you pj's?" She asked, raising a brow.

Yami looked down and giggled. "Woops! Okay, let's go get changed and then we can go!"

Yugi smiled for the first time in a long while as he walked over to the stairs with Yami, going up first, Yami following behind. Once up, Yami started to show Yugi around, pointing to various doors.

"Okay, this room is mine." Yami said, pointing to the door which was on the right, two doors away. A golden coloured plaque was on the door, '_YAMI_' printed onto it. They walked up to it, Yami then pointing to the door which was on the left right across from Yami's room. On the plaque was the name, '_ATEM_'. "That is Atem's room, and that one..." He pointed to the opened door that they had past already on the left, just one door away from Atem's. "Is your room. Don't worry, before tonight you'll get your name on your door too." Yami said. He then smiled. "You can set your room however you like, what colour you like, or whatever you want in it. I can help you when you decide."

Yami then opened his room door, pushing Yugi in. "Come. I'll see if any of my old clothes fit you, then we can go shopping."

* * *

Yugi and Yami had come home from shopping just a bit after one. So now they were sitting on the cream, close to white coloured couches in the living room, watching cartoons from the large flat screen t.v that was on the wall.

Yami had bought many clothes for Yugi for many different occasions. A lot of jeans, t-shirts, suits, shoes, sweaters, pants, and so much more that Yugi had lost count. When they came home, Mina had forced them to get showered. After, Yami had given him a tour of the house.

They had three floors, including a basement. The ground floor had the huge kitchen, living room, dining room, and the staircase. Behind the staircase all the way at the back was one elevator. Yami said they never used it. It was put in to help take stuff to the other floors when they moved in.

The second floors was all the bedrooms and bathrooms. And the third floor had a music room, a balcony, and a gym. Yami had laughed, saying that Atem and him would go into the gym and just play some games. Atem had always won though, at which Yami pouted and Yugi smiled. Yami was learning the piano and violin. He showed Yugi a few, but said he wasn't so good at it. Atem was way better at it though because he was playing it since he was young. Yami doesn't know why he didn't learn it too when he turned six.

He then showed Yugi his bedroom. It was very big. The walls were white with gold edgings. Two steps led up to a platform like circle to the left where a huge four poster bed was. Next to it, to round night stands. To the right, there was a study area and a small tv which the bed faced. And straight ahead was a huge closet, a door which no doubt led to the bathroom was there too. On the left, there was a vanity and to the far wall also on the left side, many books sat neatly on the bookshelf. Pictures of him and Atem lined the walls. Yugi looked for a picture of their parents, but didn't find any.

They then went downstairs, Yami turning on the television to watch cartoons. Yugi sat on the couch facing the t.v, wearing a light blue t-shirt with comfortable cotton pants. Yami had white pants on too, a big grey t-shirt on. He sat on the left of Yugi on the single couch, legs thrown over the side.

They watched a cartoon called Spongebob Squarepants. Yugi had never watched the show, Yami saying it was really fun to watch. It was one of Yami's favourite shows. Eventually, Yugi had loved it too. The talking sponge and starfish who lived under the sea in a pineapple and under a rock, was just too much fun to watch. Yugi was very amused by them.

"Squidward reminds me of Seto." Yami said, laughing.

Yugi smiled, wondering who Seto was. Oh well, he'll meet him eventually. At that same moment, Mina came sat on the couch next to Yugi, watching the show too after she handed them a piece of cake she had baked earlier.

Yugi smiled and looked back at the t.v. She was nice too, even though she hasn't spoken to him as yet. He hope she would.

* * *

It's been two hours and Atem still hadn't come home yet from wherever he had gone to. They were still watching t.v, Mina leaving to start on dinner.

A knock was heard, Yami and Yugi both looking towards the door to see Atem walk in, a green folder in his hands. Taking off his jacket and putting it away, he turned and started to walk towards the two.

"Hey." He said, sitting down on the couch next to Yugi.

Yugi just gave a shy smile, "hi."

"Temy, you're back!" Yami said, looking back at Atem. "What took you so long?"

Atem sighed. "Don't worry, I was just getting the adoption papers. The people there were so rude. It was horrible. After a lot of demands and threats to make them jobless- which they are going to be any ways- they finally brought the papers so I can sign." He took out the papers from the folder he had, putting it on the glass coffee table.

Yami grinned. "So, it worked?" Atem nodded and Yami smiled. "Yugi! Now you get to stay with us forever!" Yami exclaimed, jumping up to give Yugi a hug.

Yugi smiled, disbelief and shock on his face. It was actually happening! These people are serious about him staying. And he is. He didn't know how he should react or how he's supposed to feel. But, he was, happy.

Atem nodded. "That's right, Yugi. Your name is officially Yugi Sennen." He smiled. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Did anyone notice the foreshadowing!? Yes there is foreshadowing! Reading through it I found the foreshadowing part very obvious... Hehe... Anyways, if you noticed the foreshadow, let me know and if it's right I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! XD**

**Review please! For a faster update ;) And thanks for reading. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm late with the update! But here it is :) Thank you all so much for the reviews! You all are awesome. And since no one got the foreshadowing... I'll just dedicate this chapter to all of my great reviewers! :) **

**Bright Eyes Illusionist **

**Anonymous **

**xfallenangel13x **

**Darkgirl9871 **

**Guest **

**snow-kim **

**XNinja KaylaX **

**littlerostte **

**PhantomBrat **

**Thank you all! And, this chapter is kinda...angsty. I guess. Yami is really OOC... And will be throughout the entire story. Just letting you know... Things unfold next chapter and chapter six we get straight into the main point of the story! (You know, from what the summary gives you). So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hidden Memory 

Chapter 4 

Three years later...

On the dining table, a nine year old Yugi and a fifteen year old Yami sat, laughing and eating ice-cream.

"I can't believe you did that, and it actually worked! You actually tricked our tutor." Yugi exclaimed.

Yami chuckled. "It was no big deal. It was pretty easy to trick him in leaving. And Mina wasn't here today so it was a great opportunity!"

Yugi giggled. "Well I'm glad you did. I couldn't stand listening to him go on and on about- wait, what was he talking about?" Yami burst out laughing, Yugi doing the same right after. "See, he is that boring I don't even remember what he was saying!" Yugi said.

The two laughed as they ate their ice-cream. Yami had double chocolate fudge, Yugi eating vanilla with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Unknown to them, the front door opened slowly, Atem walking in. He stopped, hearing the laughter and spotting the two on the table eating ice-cream, their tutor nowhere in sight.

He put his folder down, taking off his jacket as he approached them, silent as a mouse. He smirked a bit, standing behind Yami facing Yugi. Yugi instantly dropped his spoon as he spotted Atem with his arms cross. Yugi's eyes went wide, but Yami was oblivious.

"What?" Yami asked, seeing Yugi's expression. Deciding to turn around and see what made Yugi's face look like that, Yami yelped, falling to the ground with his eyes wide as he saw the cause.

The two younger ones gulped.

Knowing he finally has their full attention, Atem smirked internally as he put on a serious face, just to scare the two a bit. "Where's the tutor?"

Yami looked at the table foot, Yugi's eyes dropping to the table, both unsure of what to say.

They were in for it now...

"Would any of you two like to explain because I don't see Mr. Samuel anywhere?" Atem asked. He looked at the two, then at Yami who was almost close to tears. He shook his head sadly at their fearful expressions. They have to have some kind of punishment. "Go upstairs. I will see you there to decide your punishments."

The two scurried away, running up the stairs.

Yami trembled, blinking back tears. He didn't like it when his brother was mad. He was rarely angry, but it was usually just at his workers. Never at them. And if he's mad at them, then they really messed up. He looked up as Yugi took his hand and began to pull him up the stairs. "Don't worry, he's probably just messing with us." Yugi assured.

Atem watched the two as they went up the stairs, hearing the door close which meant that they were in Yami's room. He shook his head, smiling to himself as he thought of their 'punishment'.

He had just came back from another meeting on the production of their newest game. It was stressful. The idiotic workers he hired simply wanted more money to finish the game they have been working on. Atem turned it down though. The money they had was more than enough to finish it, get it tested and fix any unwanted bugs. He sighed. _No wonder Kaiba is so cranky every day after he goes home. _

He had then left early, wanting to see Yami and Yugi's process in their studies. But came home to a missing tutor and smart brothers.

He sighed again. He's definitely going to hear from that tutor tomorrow, or, later, since it's only noon. He grabbed his folder and headed up the stairs, briefcase in hand. Mina wasn't here today. She had a doctor's appointment that she could not miss. So she was gone until three. He made his own coffee then headed up the stairs.

He came to Yami's door, grinning. "I wonder if tickling counts as punishment..." He asked himself, then pushing the door open. He wasn't mad at them. He didn't like Mr. Samuel either. He was so...boring. But he was the only one available at the time. A new tutor would be good though.

He opened the door, a grin on his face. But it was quickly wiped off and placed with complete worry as he looked at the scene in front of him. The two were on the bed, Yami sobbing as his head rested against Yugi, Yugi trying to calm him down. Yugi looked fearful, unsure of what to eyes widened as he saw Atem who immediately rushed over to Yami.

Yami didn't notice him come in since he was crying so furiously, trembling. It wasn't unusual for the fifteen year old to cry with so much fervor. But each time Yami did, it scared and worried Atem immensely.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked, alarmed.

Yugi shook his head. "I- I don't know! He just started all of a sudden," Yugi said, rubbing Yami's back in an attempt to comfort him. "I don't know how to calm him down. He only says he's scared." Yugi explained.

Atem dropped everything, setting the mug on the night stand as he took Yami into his arms. "Yami, Yami what's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the bed as he held Yami tightly, enveloping him in his arms.

"I think he's scared of the punishment..." Yugi said quietly. And to confirm what Yugi said, Atem felt Yami grip his shirt tightly, crying harder.

"Punish..." He began. His eyes then widened as he realized what was wrong. He hugged Yami tighter. "Yami, Yami no, I'm not going hurt you. I would never hurt you. Please, calm down I was only joking. I would never hurt you like that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He explained, assuring Yami who was trembling in his hold.

He combed his fingers through Yami's hair, Yami sniffling quietly into his shirt. "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry." Atem repeated softly, regret in his voice for scaring his now delicate and fragile little brother. Yami turned his head to show he now understood, leaning his head on Atem's shoulder. Now being abled to see Yami's face, Atem took in the puffy, red eyes and tear tracked cheeks. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry." He said again, hiccups and sniffs coming from Yami every now and then.

* * *

After a while of sitting on the bed, Yugi still continued to silently and patiently watch the two on the bed in front of him. Yami had eventually fallen asleep from the stress and crying, now sleeping against Atem who had an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes with a faraway look in them as he rocked Yami in his arms slowly.

Yugi sighed silently.

For three years, he never got to know much about his new family. His brows furrowed. He was not allowed to ask Yami anything concerning the past. Atem had forbidden it. Only if Yami himself tells Yugi something. But Yugi was not allowed to ask Yami. If he needed to know something, he should go to Atem. Not Yami. Atem had made that very clear.

Yugi leaned back on the headboard of the bed, looking to the ceiling. He remembered the first and hopefully last time he had screwed up almost sixteen months ago.

_-Flashback- _

_Yami, Yugi and Atem sat in the living room. Atem hadn't gone to work that day because, he just didn't want to. It was his excuse, but no one was complaining._

_Yami was watching his other favourite show, Fairly Odd Parents, Yugi obviously watching with him. They laughed together, talking animatedly as Mina came with popcorn, all sitting around the television as if it was some 'family night'. They were a family after all... And the movie, or in this case cartoon, of the night were chosen by Yami. _

_"Hey Yami, what would you do with your godparents? Would you help your parents with chores or-" Yugi had immediately froze when Yami froze, eyes dropping to the corner of the couch. He had a frown on his face, his lip quivering as t__ears started to form in the corner of Yami's eyes. _

_Atem was mad at Yugi that day, and Yugi regretted his words a lot. Atem had shot Yugi a heated glare and rushed over to Yami who started to sob uncontrollably as soon as he got to him._

_"A-A b-box!" Yami sobbed. "Th-They want-" he stopped, crying loudly as he latched onto Atem tightly. "I hid it..." Yami cried into Atem's shirt. Atem rubbed Yami's back, lifting him up and started to carry him to his room. _

_Mina had come up to Yugi, sitting next to him as she hugged him. "Don't worry, it was an accident. You didn't mean it." She said, softly. _

_Yugi nodded, keeping tears back. "I didn't think-" _

_"No, don't blame yourself. It was an accident. Atem won't stay mad at you forever and Yami will calm down eventually and forget it all. Don't worry." She assured with a smile. Yugi nodded. Eventually everything would go back to normal the next day. But it didn't remove the guilt and sorrow in Yugi's heart._

_Atem had spent a good two hours with Yami, calming him down and getting him to stop crying. After a few hours did he come back down the stairs looking completely exhausted. _

_"Is he okay now?" Mina asked, rising from the chair. _

_Atem sighed, but nodded. "He's sleeping." _

_He then sat down on the couch next to Yugi, Mina going to get coffee for the elder to drink. Whenever he's stressed, a mug of coffee is the cure. _

_As soon as Mina left, Yugi turned towards Atem."I'm so sorry, Atem. It just slipped out, I didn't-" Yugi began, but Atem shushed him. _

_"It alright. I know you didn't mean it, Yugi." Atem said, wrapping an arm around the younger who looked up at him with misty eyes. "I just get so, upset when that happens... I should say sorry for being angry at you." _

_"No you don't..." Yugi started, but a shake of Atem's head stopped him._

_Atem gave a heavy sigh. "You should be careful though in the future. Okay?" _

_Yugi nodded. "I'll try my best."_

_ -End Flashback- _

He never knew much about what happened. Just that a fire had broke out in their home a few years ago, their parents burning in it. Atem was apparently away in Egypt with their grandfather when it happened. Yami was with him too, but for some reason Atem sent him back home with their father. And just a few weeks later, a fire. No cause or suspect as to who did it. Nothing.

Yami had almost died. He watch them die, from what Atem assumed. Yami was not with him parents at the time. He was upstairs, found later by fire fighters at the base of the staircase, blood leaking from his head.

Atem had rushed home, only to find a burnt to the ground house, Yami in the hospital suffering from memory loss. Yugi didn't know details, and Atem didn't go any further. So the topic was dropped ever since.

He sighed softly to himself, moving off the bed as Atem laid Yami on the bed, pulling the blanket over him as he slept. Yugi watched as Atem brushed Yami's hair once more before turning away to face Yugi, giving him a weary smile. He then ushered him out the door to leave Yami alone to sleep, Atem following as well.

Yugi then looked at Atem who gave a deep sigh, rubbing his eye tiredly.

He really wanted to know. He had to know. Or things like these will just keep happening to Yami and it will just stress Atem out even more. He already has enough going on in his life. Adding to it would not help.

"Atem." Yugi said.

Atem quickly looked at Yugi with concern. "Yes, anything wrong?" He asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, but, I just... I just want to know." He said quickly, hoping that Atem would catch on and he would understand.

There was a flicker in Atem's eyes but it quickly disappeared. "About what?" He asked, softly.

"About Yami. I want to know about him, and you. I want to know what happened, Atem. I want to know what happened to my family before I came. I want to finally know everything." Yugi said, looking up at Atem, tears glistening as he looked into Atem's eyes which held no response.

Atem then sighed. "I'm sorry Yugi. You're too young, to know about that." He said finally.

Yugi refused to take that as an answer. "I don't care! I want to know! Atem, I'm family now. If Yami can take whatever was thrown at him when he was my age, then I can handle it as well! Please Atem. I'm family now, aren't I? I want to share my brother's pain. Isn't that what families do?" Yugi cried, latching onto Atem's shirt as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

He felt a hand on his back. "I know Yugi. But, I don't want you to share our sorrow."

Yugi shook his head. "No. It's mine now too. The day I came into this family it was mine. It was just kept from me, that's all... I need to know." He looked up at Atem pleadingly.

Eventually, Atem sighed. "Alright."

* * *

**There! The end of the chapter! Did you all like it? Yes, the flashback I wasn't so happy about but it gives hints as to what is going on... Right? Any ways, please review! I LOVE reviews so make me happy! And for chapters, I will try to get them updated as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews and faves and follows! I love you all! And just for that, remember I said I'll'll show my thanks with an early update... Well, here it is! More reviews please! And I hope you all like the chapter. :)**

**Ps: Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

Hidden Memory

Chapter 5

Atem had took Yugi to his bedroom, sitting down on the two arm chairs which were in front of an electronic fire place. Atem sighed and put his head into his hands, sighing. Yugi sat on the other chair, legs up with his arms wrapped around him. Sighing once again, Atem sat up properly and began to speak.

"I was twelve, Yami was only eight. We were on summer vacation at that time, our parents had sent us on vacation with our grandfather who insisted we should get out of the house and go with him to do something exciting and fun. Yami immediately agreed. He was always ready to jump into new things faster than anyone I knew.

_- Flashback-_

_"Mother, can I go! Please, please I want to go!" An eight year old Yami cried, holding onto his mother's hand, looking at her with pleading eyes. _

_A smile and a brush through his hair multi coloured hair made Yami smile, leaning into the touch as his mother's finger touched his left ear._

_She was around five foot six, wearing a light pink dress that went to her ankles, sleeves long which went to her wrists as they then spread out wide. Her eyes were a mix of purple and crimson which were very unique. Her smile was soft and comforting. It could make anyone calm with just one smile. Her skin was pale, just like Yami's. Yami looked up at her smiling brightly. _

_She kneeled down a bit, taking the young boy in her arms, cradling him. "You want to leave me alone?" She asked softly, looking at Yami with soft yet questioning eyes. Yami shook his head furiously, hugging his mother._

_Their hair blended together. The multi coloured locks almost identical. While Yami and Atem's hair shot upwards, hers went straight down, flowing at the top of her waist. Golden bangs, ebony black all the way down, the tips highlighted with crimson. _

_"Do you really want to go?" She asked. Yami slowly nodded._

_"What about you, Atem?" She asked, watching as her eldest son come into the room, following his grandfather._

_"Yes, I would like to go too." He admitted._

_"Go where?" A deep voice asked. _

_The four looked up to see a tanned man walk into the room. His dark brown hair flowing just on top his forehead, his brown eyes filled with curiosity. While Yami and Atem took after their mother's look, all Aknamkanon had given to atleast one of his son's was his tanned skin, which Atem had gotten._

_"Egypt, father." Atem said, walking up to him._

_"Kanon, should we send them?" Their mother asked. _

_"Mairah, Egypt? Really? So far away?" Aknamkanon asked._

_She nodded. "Don't worry, they will be in good hands. It is my father that they will be with. Right Dad?" She asked, turning towards the eldest person in the room._

_"Of course, Mairah. They are my grandsons after all." The man said. _

_Aknamkanon sighed. "Alright then. But, Solomon, if anything goes wrong, I will come and get them myself." He warned._

_Solomon chuckled. "Yes, I know you would. But you don't have to worry about that." He assured, his violet eyes twinkling. _

_"Claude!" Mairah called out. _

_A pale man, around the age of twenty three stepped forward. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked, honey coloured eyes slightly downcast, silver white hair flowing around his face combed neatly, his black and white suit pressed perfectly._

_"Can you pack Yami and Atem's bags, please?"_

_A nod. "Will do." _

_"Ah, do you know where Mina is?" Mairah then asked._

_Claude stopped and turned. "Yes, she is making dinner." _

_Mairah nodded. "Alright."_

_-Flashback End-_

"We were so calm when we had to go. No one thought anything bad could have happened." Atem said. "We had fun, for a short while. Things happened so unexpectedly and-" he stopped, closing his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. "I shouldn't have let him fall behind..."

Yugi watched him intently. They sounded like such a happy family. What could have gone wrong?

"It was my one mistake that started this whole thing." Atem said, Yugi listening quietly.

"Grandpa took us to the tomb of a great, yet nameless Pharaoh. You see, our grandfather was an archaeologist. He was a good one too. He took us there to see it. The tomb was basically empty. Grandpa said nothing much was found in the complicated tomb. Just some sort of gold box. He never got to show it to us though..."

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked up. "It was stolen."

_-Flashback-_

_"Solomon! We have to leave! There is a sand storm heading this way!" A co-worker yelled out._

_Yami and Atem watched as worry grew on their grandfather's face. He then turned to the panicked person who brought him the news. "Alright. You head back, I shall start to head out as well." _

_The man nodded then left, rushing back to his camp-site to pack up. _

_Solomon then turned to the two young boys. "C'mon you two. Get your bags quickly. We have to go, now." He said, picking his own backpack up._

_Atem grabbed his bag, following his grandfather. "Come Yami!" Atem called, watching as the younger one ran to grab his bag. _

_"Coming!" He called, grabbing his bag._

_"Boys, hurry!" Solomon called. Atem turned, following his grandfather, knowing that Yami will catch up._

_-End Flashback-_

"I should have looked back. I really should have." Atem said. "Yami, never came back to the camp-site with us."

_-Flashback-_

_"Where's Yami?!" Solomon screeched, face terrified as he ran out of the tent just a moment after he entered it. _

_"Yami!" Atem yelled, tears in his eyes as he looked across the desert. "Yami!" _

_"Where did he go?" Solomon said, hand on his forehead. _

_"Solomon! The storm is coming, you should leave!" Another co-worker called as they headed out. _

_"Yami!" Atem continued to shout._

_Solomon paced back and forth as worry grew on his face. He has never felt this panicked ever in his entire life. Atem sniffled, Solomon spinning around as he rushed over to the worried twelve year old. "Don't worry, Atem. We'll find him." He assured. _

_Atem just brushed him off, heading back out of the tent. "Yami!" He shouted, his voice sore._

_"Solomon! There you are! I've been looking for you."_

_Solomon stopped and looked at the person who had spoken. "Arthur?!" He cried. "You haven't left?! My grandson, Yami, he's missing! I can't find him and-" Solomon stammered out in his panicked state, Professor Arthur finally cutting him off._

_"Don't worry, Solomon. I found him in the desert. That's why I was looking for you." He explained. Solomon's eyes widened as Atem rushed back into the tent._

_"Really? You found him! Where is he?!" Atem asked. "Is he alright?!"_

_"He's in my tent right now." Arthur told him. "And yes, he should be fine. He's unconscious right now though. I came to take you to him."_

_They went over to the professor's tent to see Yami lying on a cot looking as if he was just sleeping. Atem quickly went to his side, their grandfather sighing in relief. _

_"We have to go though. So moving him is necessary." Arthur then said. "The storm is close."_

_Solomon nodded. "Alright." He went and carefully lifted Yami up, Atem taking Yami's somewhat heavy bag then taking his grandfather's hand as they headed home._

_-Flashback End-_

"We got home, Yami sleeping for the long journey back into Cairo to our hotel. He woke up scared and crying, saying he wants to go home." Atem sighed.

"Eventually, grandpa had to call our father and told him everything. Father was very upset, mother was worried. And just like he promised, he came to get us. He arrived early the next day. I insisted on staying though. Father didn't like the idea and even grandpa said I should go back home. But I still stayed. I felt, that I had to. So, I went with my gut." Atem explained, then casting his eyes up the stairs before he looked at Yugi who was looking at him intently. He continued.

"Father eventually left, taking Yami with him. Yami had given me a smile, waved to me as he left. They got to the airport and arrived safely back home. Everything was fine. Or so I thought. Because you see...following my gut was the second mistake I made."

_-Flashback-_

_Five weeks later..._

_Atem sat at a small table in the hotel, going through some old books and taking many notes from them. They were old books on magic and spells that had been found in the nameless Pharaoh's tomb. _

_Grandpa said that the spells were probably stupid. Set there by tomb raiders who probably stole all the treasures from the tomb back five thousand years ago. Atem believed in it though. Why would thieves have a book on such kind of spells? So for the past five weeks, Atem had been studying them._

_The phone suddenly rang, startling the two. Solomon rose a brow from his seat on the couch, but got up to go answer it. Atem turned back to his books as Solomon answered._

_"Hello?" He answered. Atem listened to the silence, and immediately dropped his pencil when grandpa shouted from the kitchen where the phone was located. He stood up, feeling tense._

_"What! H-How?!" He cried. "W-when? Alright, I'm on my way. Thank you."_

_Solomon came rushing back into the living area to see Atem looking at him worriedly. "Grandpa, what's wrong?" He asked, hesitantly as he walked up to his shaking grandfather._

_Solomon gave Atem one look. "Pack your things. We're going home, now."_

_-Flashback End-_

Atem had fallen silent. Yugi now guessing what had happened.

"We rushed home as fast as we could, grandpa booking the next flight home. He was tense and worried which made me worried as well. He didn't tell me what had happened. But as soon as we entered the compound, all we could do was stop and stare.

The house was almost burnt to the ground completely. The gate was broken down, hanging on it's hinges. There was so much smoke and ashes. My home was destroyed. This building," Atem pointed around the house, "was almost burnt to the ground."

_-Flashback-_

_"Yami! Mother! Father!" Atem cried, breaking away from his grandfather's hold and ducking under the police tapes and running towards the house, not listening to his grandfather as he ran after him. Someone eventually grabbed him, steering him away from the scene. Tears spilled down his face as he looked at the burnt house. _

_"C'mon kid. It's not safe to be here." _

_Atem sobbed. "Mother... Father..." He sniffed, seeing the two body bags that were being packed into an ambulance. _

_The officer that held him back, his eyes widened as he realized that Atem was the second child in the family because he was told there was two._

_"Atem!" Grandpa exclaimed, taking Atem's hand, a hand going to his mouth as he spotted what Atem was looking at. He looked away as Atem began to struggle. _

_"Yami! Where's Yami? Where's my brother?!" Atem cried._

_"I'm assuming he means the other child. He is currently being rushed to Harvewood Hospital." The officer informed._

_Solomon nodded. "Thank you. Come Atem, we will go there and see him." He said quietly, refusing the look at the body bags of his daughter and son-in-law. Atem sobbed, but allowed his grandfather to haul him away straight to the hospital._

_-Flashback End-_

"Our parents were obviously dead, Yami was in the hospital and we were now orphans and homeless. Grandpa and I headed for the hospital, but we had to wait because he was still in the emergency room." Atem said. "He had stopped breathing when they got to him, too much smoke in his system. Thankfully he was breathing again when they got to the hospital."

_-Flashback-_

_After the doctor finally finished, Yami was taken to a room where he would stay until he got better. Atem was allowed to sit with Yami and refused to leave his side. _

_Atem frowned, his eyes filled with worry and regret as he looked at Yami's dark eyes, the bandage around his head, arms also bandaged from burns. _

_They had all waited for Yami to awake. After a few hours of waiting, finally Yami's eyes slowly opened, his face blank as he looked straight ahead tiredly. Atem smiled, relief on his face as he held Yami's hand. Yami had looked at him, but said nothing as the doctor did some tests, after confirming that he was fine. _

_"Yami." Atem spoke. Yami looked up at him. "Are you okay?" He asked softly._

_"A-Atem..." Yami whispered, blinking tiredly as he looked up at Atem. _

_Atem quickly nodded. "Yeah, I'm here." He held Yami's hand, rubbing a comforting finger across the back of his bandaged hand._

_"Where am I...?" Yami sniffled._

_Atem smiled softly. "You're at the hospital. You were hurt pretty bad."_

_Grandpa then walked into the room, face lighting up as he saw that Yami was awake. He quickly rushed up to him, but stopped as soon as Yami's eyes widened in fear, gripping Atem's hand tightly._

_"Yami? Yami what's wrong?" Atem asked, panicked. "It's just Grandpa. You remember Grandpa, right?"_

_Yami was still in fear, but looked at Atem and gave a small shake of his head as tears started to form. "Grandpa..." Yami asked, slowly and carefully as if he was now hearing the word for the first time._

_Atem brushed Yami's hair. "You don't remember Grandpa?" He repeated to himself, looking up at the doctor questioningly. The doctor's brows simply furrowed as he looked at Yami._

_"Yami, what is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked slowly._

_Yami shook his head, darkness surrounding his mind as he tried to recall his past memories. "I... I can't remember..."_

_"But you remember me?" Atem asked. Yami nodded. "What about..." Atem's heart clenched as he remembered the fate of his parents, but pushed it aside for the time being as he gave all his attention to one of his last family members. "Mother and Father?"_

_Yam's eyes widened for the second time in that short amount of time. He drew in a breath, gasping as tears and sobs broke away as he shook his head back and forth frantically, gripping Atem's hand as he cried. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Just like today I had comforted him until he fell asleep. I knew something was seriously wrong. No one was telling me anything. The doctor had done a few more tests on him after Yami awoke and while he was asleep. Yami refused to say anything after he awoke though. When he was awake he would stare at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. But most of the time he would just be sleeping."

"We lived with our Grandpa for two years while the mansion was being rebuilt. Thankfully, Yami had started to speak again ever since he had that breakdown in the hospital. But, he was different." Atem sighed, lifting a leg and putting it on the edge of the couch.

"I would sometimes quietly observe him. He doesn't play much games any more. Especially after he came out of the hospital. His way of speaking changed, his personality changed, everything about him changed. And there was nothing I could do to stop him from changing any more."

"Yami was in the hospital during our parent's funeral. The way he reacted when they were brought up... We didn't know what he would do if he actually saw them. For all I know, he probably watched them die. Whenever we spoke of them to him, he would either blank out, cry, or return to that shell he locked himself in when he came out of the hospital."

"I can tell, he's scared of something. Something so bad that he wanted to forget it all. I already knew he had amnesia. And the doctor said that there was nothing he could do about it but wait for the memories to return on it's own, or, whenever Yami wanted the mto return."

"Eventually, Grandpa had to tell me everything. I was told that our parent's were murdered. Shot two to three times each, approximately half an hour before the fire started. The place was ransacked too. Whoever killed our parent's were looking for something. And when they couldn't find it, caused the fire as some kind of cover up. Suspects were never found. Though, what puzzles me is that, why and how did Yami get out alive..."

"I was wondering the same thing." Yugi said.

Atem nodded. "Yami was definitely there at that time. Everyone assumed he hid himself and then came out of hiding when he finally noticed the fire." Atem shrugged. "Yami is in no mind to tell us anything. In finding our parent's killers, Yami is probably our only witness. A few months later, Grandpa died. Heart attack. I was fifteen, Yami was almost eleven. Just a year before we met you I believe."

"Luckily, the mansion was finished so I moved back in with Yami. Seto wanted us to stay with him, but I wanted to come back home and take care of Yami myself. We had a business that was quickly falling, and since Yami and I now own eighty five percent of the company, left to us in our parents will, we had a responsibility to take care of."

"Do you think Yami saw something, that's why he wants to forget?" Yugi spoke.

Atem looked up. "I wondered the same thing. But Yami doesn't remember anything, so why cause more pain and suffering to him by forcing him to remember? He is fine how he is. He's happy and making new memories for himself. Though sometimes the things he says doesn't make sense. His mind I s trying to make him remember something but he is pushing it away."

"Yeah, I know. I would hear him say a few things too." Yugi said.

Atem smiled. "So, is there anything else you want to know?" Yugi shook his head. "Okay. You know you can come to me if you want to know anything, alright."

Yugi smiled, nodding as Atem got up from the chair he was sitting on as he stretched. "I know."

"Good. Yami is still most likely sleeping and it's almost dinner. Mina texted, saying she won't be here tonight. So, you are going to help me make dinner." Atem smirked as Yugi's mouth dropped open.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

Atem chuckled. "Dinner. You are going to help me. I cooked last week all by myself."

Yugi pouted. "But I don't wanna!"

"Oh, you don't wanna go to Mokuba's birthday party tomorrow? Okay..." Atem teased.

"It's tomorrow!" Yugi screeched.

"Don't tell me you forgot..." Atem said, shaking his head sadly.

Yugi gulped. "No, that's silly! Why would I forget my cousin's birthday..." He stuttered out nervously with an awkward smile on his face.

"Alright..." Atem dragged out. "I'll go see if Yami's awake. Start getting the noodles from inside the cupboard. I'll be there right after I check on Yami."

Yugi groaned. "Oh, alright."

Atem smiled a bit. "Get to it."

Yugi groaned once again but got off the chair and started to trudge towards the kitchen. "Why can't you hire maids and butlers or something?" Yugi asked.

Atem chuckled as he headed up the stairs.. "And make you lazier? Never! Besides, if I remember clearly we did used to have a butler. Claude. But..." Atem sent Yugi a wicked smirk. "He went missing after the fire. Mina was the only one brave enough to come back." He winked as Yugi gulped.

"Alright, alright! No need to go ghost on me!" He yelled back at Atem who was laughing as he started pulling out the packs of noodles from the kitchen and getting whatever tools necessary for Atem to cook.

* * *

**There! The end of a hopefully good chapter. I hope you all liked it and you finally understood the past. Heads up, this story is going to get quickly into the plot now. Things are going to be happening pretty quickly and since I don't know how to make a filler chapter...xD**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review and make me happy, happy, happy! And, who can guess which character(s) we're seeing next chapter? YES! That's right! Seto Kaiba is in the house! Or, chapter... for the rest of the story! Does that make you happy Kaiba fans ;)**

**This author note is getting too long now... Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry everyone! Yes, I know it's been two weeks since my last update! I have no excuse for my tardiness. I loved all of the wonderful reviews and big thanks to my followers and those who favourite this story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sezthekitty for the great review for my story which helped me out big time! **

**I always welcome constructive criticism. I'm always trying to improve my writing so please, if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to point it out. **

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Hidden Memory

Chapter 6

The white car pulled up in front of the Kaiba's estate, the driver looking at the many other fancy cars parked right outside.

"Why are there so many people!" Yugi exclaimed as he looked around wide eyed at the many cars, gripping the back of the passenger's seat where a silent Yami sat. "I'm sure Mokuba doesn't have this many friends!"

"Neither did I..." Atem said to himself as he looked out the window, parking the car in an empty space before opening his door.

Yugi hopped out, a big grin on his face. "It doesn't matter though. The more the merrier!"

Atem chuckled. "I guess so."

He then looked over to Yami who was looking out the window, showing no signs of getting out of the car. Atem sighed, knowing that yesterday was still bothering Yami. He put a hand on Yami's shoulder, causing him to look at him slightly.

"C'mon, let's go." He said quietly, watching as Yami nodded and began unbuckling his seatbelt.

Atem stepped out of the car, looking at Yugi who was running up the steps that led to the mansion's door with a present in his hand, a big smile on his face. Both him and Yami walked up to the entrance just in time for the door to swing open with a happy Mokuba there to greet them.

"Hey!" Mokuba exclaimed happily.

"Happy birthday, Mokuba!' Yugi said, giving the thirteen year old his present.

Mokuba looked at it with wide, happy eyes as he accepted the gift. "Thanks!" He then looked up at Atem who handed him two other gifts.

"Happy birthday." Atem said.

Mokuba smiled and then glanced at the half hidden Yami behind Atem. He gave a small wave only to have Yami look up before hiding once again. Mokuba looked up at Atem, face curious for answers. Atem gave him a look which he understood very clearly. Something happened in the past twenty four hours to Yami so he's going to be silent for some time.

Just like Yugi, Mokuba had been spoken to about Yami by Seto. He understood that when Yami was around they had to be super careful as to what they said or did that could cause Yami to remember past events that he did not want to remember at all.

Mokuba mentally sighed, inviting the three in before turning to Atem. "Seto is waiting for you downstairs. Said to tell you he wants a rematch." He grinned as Atem face palmed and Yugi giggled.

"Why am I not surprised..." Atem said, shaking his head sadly as he looked past the many kids and parents and down the stairs which he had walked down many times in the past to duel his persistent cousin. "Fine, I'll go. Coming anyone?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope. I came for a birthday party and that's what I am going to enjoy. So, see ya!" He turned around to look at Yami. "Yami, want to come?"

Yami had reached out to take Atem's hand, a sign that said, 'no'. But that also meant that Yami was going to stay hidden and sulk all through the party, something that Yugi did not want him doing. So, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand before it could get to Atem and pulled the elder towards him.

"Yami is going to come with me. Right Yami?" Yugi grinned triumphantly while Yami looked uncomfortably between Atem and Yugi, slightly glaring at Yugi. "Besides, we already know who's going to win." Yugi winked.

Atem chuckled. "Alright. You know where I am if you need me."

Yugi nodded as Atem left. "Let's go, Mokuba!" And the two went in between the crowd, a less excited Yami alongside them.

"Want some cake?" Mokuba asked, looking at Yugi with a sneaky grin.

"Always!" Yugi exclaimed.

They walked into the kitchen, Mokuba getting the cake out and then the three sat on stools surrounding the large counter, munching happily while Yami only picked at the cake and looking at it glumly.

"If you eat so much cake now, how are you going to eat your birthday cake?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba shrugged. "They cut the cake way too late and expect me not to go and eat it before it gets cut. So, extra cake is made just for me to eat whenever I like so I won't eat the actual birthday cake."

"Is there more?" Yugi asked, staring at his empty plate. Mokuba looked at his empty plate too.

"Yeah."

The two looked up at the platter with all the cake, only to find it empty also. They stared blankly at it. Mokuba looked up.

"Claudian!"He called out.

A man wearing a black suit appeared a few moments later. He had long brown hair that covered his right eye, pale skin and cold looking honey coloured eyes. His eyes fell on Yami and Yugi briefly before looking at Mokuba.

"Yes?"

"Is there any more cake? Maybe...chocolate?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

Yami had looked up to see who walked into the kitchen, only to have his eyes widen as he looked into the eyes of the man who continued to talk to Mokuba. He dropped his fork.

"Yes, there is more in the pantry."

"Can you get it for me?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

Claudian nodded. "Of course." And he walked away to get it.

"Who was that? I've never seen him here before." Yugi asked, looking at Mokuba who was cleaning his plate off.

"Oh, that's my butler and tutor, Claudian." Mokuba explained. "He's so cool! I met him a few months ago at the park and he helped me with my home work and everything! I just had to get him to be my tutor so I begged Seto for a bit and Seto finally gave in and let him stay! Seto doesn't trust him though. He probably has camera's monitoring his every move." Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is Seto we're talking about. He doesn't trust any one that fast." Yugi added, Mokuba nodding in agreement.

Yugi then turned to Yami, noticing he barely touched his cake. "Yami? Don't you want to-" He stopped, looking at Yami who was looking very upset and scared, his hands shaking.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi asked, Mokuba looked at the scene with curiosity.

Yami said nothing. Suddenly, Yami then jumped off the stool and began running towards the stairs that led downstairs. Quickly, Yugi and Mokuba rushed after him, worry on their faces.

Yami got down to the basement, - which did not look like a basement at all - running down the silver coloured walls with blue décor and a blue, long carpet running right down the hall. He ran towards the door where Atem should be.

Bursting in he looked around for a split second to spot Atem. When he did, he rushed towards Atem, ignoring the duel that was going on.

Atem was surprised when he felt arms clasp around his waist so suddenly, only to be more surprised when he saw that it was Yami, then worry when he saw Yugi and Mokuba run in with worry on their faces too.

"Yami? What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

Yami said nothing, just holding onto Atem. Atem sighed, glancing at Kaiba who looked at him.

"We will continue this some other time, Kaiba." Atem said.

Kaiba nodded, walking up to the four as he unclasped his duel disk from his arm. "I know."

Atem nodded, glancing at Yami once more then up to Yugi and Mokuba who still lingered next to the door, unsure of what to do next.

"Let's go back upstairs." Atem then announced. No one said anything, walking back up to where the party was held silently, Kaiba closing the door behind them.

"Is he alright?" Kaiba then asked Atem as he watched Mokuba get pulled away by one of his friends towards the next game.

Atem nodded. "I hope so. I'll try to find out what's bothering him when we get home."

"Yugi! Come on!" Mokuba called from in the middle of a crowd of excited kids, picking up a bat as he got into position to hit the piñata.

Yugi looked back at Yami who was no longer sulking again behind Atem. He was looking at the crowd of kids with high curiosity.

"Let's go Yami!" Yugi said, taking Yami's hand and pulling him for a few seconds to get Yami to follow him towards the crowd.

Yami had followed behind Yugi, only to lose him among the crowd. Trying to get through to get to Yugi proved to be a little difficult since no one made way for him to even get into the crowd. Yami's brows furrowed as he tried to peer over the kids, but couldn't see much. Trying to get his way through once more, someone accidentally shoved him, causing him to stumble into someone's arms.

"Be careful."

Yami looked up as he stood, looking into the honey coloured eyes which looked at him.

"If you want candy, I can give you some. No need to get yourself trampled by all of the children." Claudian said, giving Yami a small, tiny smile as he took his hand, leading him away.

Yami gulped, pulling his hand away from the man. "No, I don't want candy." Yami said, carefully choosing his words as best as he could to get the man to go away.

Claudian nodded. "Alright. As you please."

Yami slowly turned around, walking away from the butler to the other side of the crowd.

Claudian watched as Yami walked away, combing a hand through his hair, his eyes filled with curiosity. _No, that can't be! Those two are too young to be 'them'! It has to be just a coincidence._

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the two multi haired boys as they stood beside each other finally, Yugi excitedly showing the many candies he had collected as he pulled the other with him as they went to sit on the couch, Mokuba running to catch up with them.

He turned around, only to have his eyes widen when he saw another multi coloured hair person, but much older, standing next to Kaiba over by the stairs. His eyes flicked back over to Yugi and Yami, then at Atem, confusion evident on his face along with anger and astonishment.

_Three? H-how is that possible! There's supposed to be only two! And even if one did perish, there should only be one! Not three of them! Hm. Doesn't matter. It has to be them. I know it._

* * *

"And he got so mad!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Yami and Yugi laughed at the many jokes Mokuba was telling them about from school. Atem and Kaiba were off somewhere doing who knows what.

The party had ended almost two hours ago and everyone had gone home for the night. It was already close to twelve, but neither of the three showed signs of weariness. Besides, they were having such a good time and Mokuba didn't want them to leave yet.

Mokuba liked spending time with his two cousins. And he was even more happy seeing Yami finally laughing and smiling for the night after not doing so at all ever since he arrived.

"Yugi, Yami!" Atem called. "Time to go."

The three groaned. "Do we have to? Can't we just stay the night?" Yugi asked, turning around from his seat on the couch to see Atem and Kaiba walking up to them.

Atem sighed. "You have lessons tomorrow. Your tutor is coming and you both have to get up bright and early in the morning to get started on the extra home work you were given. By me." Atem looked at them knowingly, watching as Yami and Yugi winced, remembering what Atem had told them.

Atem had told them before they left that they had to write ten pages, both sides, saying, 'I will never chase, threaten, scare or lie to my tutor ever again.'

Eventually they got up slowly, Claudian handing Atem their jackets. They got dressed, Yugi starting to head for the door that was held open by Claudian.

"Thanks for coming, guys!" Mokuba called out as Atem got to the door.

"No need for thanks Mokuba. We would have came with or without an invite." Atem said, chuckling when Kaiba grumbled to himself about 'uninvited guests ruining his day and his peace of mind'.

Atem gave one last wave, Yugi and Yami doing the same before leaving.

Claudian watched as they got into the car, Atem getting in last after making sure Yugi was buckled in properly.

_So, Yami actually made it out alive... and Yugi? A new addition I suppose. Well, this makes my work much more easier._

Watching as their white car pulled away and then disappearing from view, Claudian closed the door. Turning around, he watched as Mokuba yawned before running up the stairs, no doubt to get ready for bed.

Slowly and secretly Claudian pulled out his cellphone about to make a call before Kaiba spoke, causing him to quickly shove the phone into his pocket. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, looking straight into Claudian's eyes.

"Clean this place up." Kaiba stated.

Claudian nodded. "Right away, sir."

Kaiba gave him one last look before turning away, walking up the stairs. After making sure he was gone, Claudian pulled out his cell phone once again. After a few rings, someone picked up.

Honey coloured eyes shone sinisterly. "I have a job for you."

* * *

**And there! After three days I finally got this chapter done! Hope you liked it! And, please review. I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. I'm not writing in a comfortable zone right now. My usual writing place -on my phone- is broken and I hate writing from the PC. So difficult! I'm used to my phone so sitting down to type makes me lazy. Understand, right? … I made no sense. I know. LOL. Anyways, ignore me I talk to much, or, type. **

**Review! Cookies for all of you for waiting so long! Thanks a lot every one! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aw****, I lost reviewers because of my late update... I'M SORRY! Please keep reviewing... *puppy face***

**Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone! Please keep reading because things are going wrong this chapter! Whoops.. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hidden Memory

Chapter 7 

Moonlight shone through the huge and dark room as the glare cast a light onto the sleeping form in the bed. Yugi's brows furrowed as he tossed and turned in his sleep, fighting against a nightmare while he moans and cries out, memories of the past consuming his dreams.

_- Flashback -_

_A wide grass field, flowers blooming as the morning mist made everything look so perfect and so beautiful._

_"Yugi! Come hold my hand!" A soft, kind and caring voice called out to him._

_The face to the kind voice was unseen, but short, golden hair was seen flowing in the wind as she reached out to her son._

_"Mama!" A very young Yugi cried out happily as he ran towards her._

_- End Flashback - _

Yugi tossed once more, gripping the pillow tightly.

_- Flashback -_

_Yugi jumped into his mother's arms smiling brightly as he wrapped his small arms around her pale neck._

_"Daddy?" Yugi asked, his big purple eyes looking at her, full of innocence. _

_She smiled, pointing towards the man who just drove up in a car and was now waving at them. "There he is." Yugi grinned happily as his mother carried him, walking towards the other person in the family._

_- End Flashback -_

Sweat dripped from Yugi's face, his breathing shallow and heavy as his tossing and turning continued.

_- Flashback -_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Ice-cream!" Yugi cried from the back seat of the car, his father chuckling from the driver's seat as he drove his family towards the best ice-cream place he knew of. His mother turned towards Yugi, a smile on her face filled with amusement for her young one. _

_"Be patient, Love. You will get your ice-cream soon."_

_Suddenly, screeching was heard as the father's eyes went wide. Grabbing the steering wheel he tried to avoid the speeding car that had suddenly stopped on the road causing a chain of other cars crashing into it. He was too late._

_The mother grabbed Yugi's hand as he was buckled safely into the baby car seat._

_"Mommy!" He wailed. _

_Everything happened so fast. First there was screaming, then, silence._

_- End Flashback -_

"MOMMY!" Yugi shrieked, bolting up in the bed with tears trickling down both of his cheeks as he looked frantically around the room heaving.

"Yugi?!" Atem shouted, running into the room worriedly and going straight to Yugi's bed.

Yami peeked into the room shortly after, standing at the doorway as he watched as Atem took Yugi's shaking and crying form into his arms, rubbing his back slowly.

"Shh, the nightmare is over." Atem whispered comfortingly as Yugi continued to sob lightly.

Once in a while, Yugi would have nightmares about the orphanage, and sometimes about his parents even though the memories were hard to remember because he was so young. Just like the Sennen brother's, Yugi has went through a tragedy as well which costed his family. His parents.

"You alright?" Atem asked softly after Yugi's crying had subsided, only sniffles being heard. A slight nod against his head made him look down and brush Yugi's hair, Yugi then pulling away. "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand while the other hand held onto Atem's shirt. Atem smiled a bit, pulling Yugi in for a hug.

Shuffling from behind them caused Atem to turn around and Yugi to look up only to finally see Yami by the door. Yami was apparently surprised when they looked at him because his eyes went wide in fear. Atem smiled and ushered him over.

"You're awake, Yami?" Atem asked as Yami slowly walked forward.

Yami nodded. "M-My room door was open." He stammered out embarrassed after being caught eaves dropping.

Atem wrapped his left arm around Yami waist as he stood beside him next to the bed while his other arm held Yugi. "You should be getting back to bed. It's almost four." Atem said quietly.

Yami was silent, simply looking at Yugi who did not look that alright as he said he was. Yugi was leaning against Atem's chest, but he had a faraway expression on his face.

"Yugi, ah want to sleep in my room? I don't like sleeping alone after a nightmare. Cheers me up knowing someone is next to me. And, I don't have any more nightmares." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at him and Atem smiled. "That's a good idea! But, why should you two stay together. Leaving me alone huh?" Atem teased while Yugi cracked a tiny smile and Yami giggled.

"Alright, you can sleep too." Yugi said and Atem grinned, rolling Yugi into the middle of the bed. Yugi laughed while Yami jumped onto the bed also towards the other end while Atem took Yugi's left side.

The three huddled together comfortably, Atem getting the blanket and covering themselves with it.

Yami suddenly spoke up, arm around Yugi's waist while Yugi faced Atem. "Temy, the door..."

"Who cares?" Atem said, a smile in his voice as he was close to drifting off to sleep. Yami blinked and shrugged, snuggling back under the sheets and going straight to sleep.

Mina was after all the only person in the house who could see them like this any ways...

* * *

The next morning the three brother's were at the table, Mina bringing out breakfast. Yami munched happily on his cereal while Yugi's mouth watered at the sight of the pancakes. Atem on the other hand was already deep into his work, sheets of papers in front of his face with a fork in his other hand.

"Atem! The orange juice!" Yami said, causing Atem to look at where he was putting his fork. It's the third time he's missing his plate and putting the fork in the pitcher filled with orange juice.

He mentally face palmed himself. "Sorry."

Mina laughed while Yami shook his head. Yugi could have cared less. All he cared about at that moment was devouring the pancakes as quickly as possible.

Atem sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time since he sat down at the table only ten minutes ago.

"Too much work?" Mina asked, sitting down to eat her breakfast as well.

Atem grumbled. "I need a day off."

"Then take one. You are the boss..." Mina suggested.

Atem's eyes widened. "That's right! I am the boss!" He grinned, taking all the papers and stuffing them back into the briefcase which was laying on the floor next to him. "I am taking a day off."

Yugi groaned. "Can't we take a day off?"

"Yeah!" Yami agreed.

Atem looked at the two with a serious expression. The two gulped.

"Alright!" He said, grinning.

Yugi and Yami's eyes widened before giving a shout of happiness, then getting off of their chairs to do their little own happy dance together.

"NO SCHOOL! NO SCHOOL! NO SCHOOL!" They chanted together.

Atem laughed while Mina looked at the scene with amazement and amusement. She grinned. "So, what are you three going to do home all by yourselves with nothing to do? I hope destroying the house is not on the list." She teased, chuckling at the fake shock Atem was giving her.

"Hey! We don't wreck the house." Atem defended.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Yeah... Sure... Though the kitchen still has proof of the pudding disaster and-"

"HEY! That was only once!" Atem cried out, pouting a bit.

Mina shook her head.

"Wait a minute...where are you going today then?" Atem asked.

"My day off is that I'm going to see my parent's today. So, you boys better take your day off outside." Mina explained.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked excitedly, Yugi looking up at Atem too as the two boys surrounded Atem.

Atem thought for a moment. "How about... Kaiba Land."

Yugi and Yami's eyes widened. "REALLY!" The two asked in unison.

Atem nodded. "Do you want to go?"

Yami and Yugi nodded furiously. "YES!"

Atem stood up. "Alright. So get dressed and let's go!"

* * *

Kaiba typed away at his laptop, deep into his work while Mokuba sat on the couch as he waited for the driver to pick him up and take him to school that day. Suddenly the phone rang, Mokuba quickly going to answer it while Kaiba glared at it for interrupting his work.

"Kaiba Corp."

"Hey Mokuba."

Mokuba's eyes widened when he realised it was Atem's voice.

"Hey!" Mokuba exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Yugi, Yami and I are taking a day off. We just wondered if you would like to join us?" Atem said. "Maybe you can get Seto into letting you go..." He hinted, knowing Mokuba may have to take drastic measures into letting his brother agree.

Mokuba slowly looked up at Kaiba, a puppy face coming on.

"No." Was Kaiba's instant reply.

Mokuba's pout dropped. "Awww, please, Seto!" Mokuba begged.

"I'm not going to slack on my brother like Atem does with his. So, it's a 'No', Mokuba."

"HEY! I DO NOT SLACK ON THEM!" Atem yelled through the phone after having heard Kaiba's comment about him.

"Yes you do." Kaiba stated.

Mokuba rolled his eyes as the bickering through the phone continued, only to end when Kaiba slammed the receiver down, ending the call for good.

"Seto..." Mokuba asked.

"Alright! You can go!" Kaiba cried, finally giving in so all interruptions can cease and he could finally get back to work.

Mokuba beamed. "Oh, thank you Seto!"

Kaiba grumbled, Mokuba rushing down the stairs to where his driver should now be. He was surprised when he saw Claudian there instead of is regular driver, but he got in any ways.

"Your usual driver is sick today, so I will be dropping you off at school until he gets better." Claudian informed.

Mokuba giggled. "Alright. But, don't drop me at school today. Seto gave me a day off so I'm going to be spending it at Kaiba Land!"

"Oh really..." Claudian mused. "So what are you going to do there all by your self?" He said, driving towards Kaiba Land.

"Oh, I'm not going to be alone. My cousins are going to be there too." Mokuba said.

Claudian's eyes widen in slight surprise. "Alright." He said, a small smile on his face, a glint in his eyes as he looked at Mokuba who was looking out the window. Turning back to the road, thoughts flew in his head, watching as Kaiba Land rose in the distance.

* * *

Atem leaned patiently against a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue as he waited for Mokuba to arrive, unlike the other two who was pacing back and forth furiously infront of him.

"When is he going to get here?" Yugi complained, slowing to a stop as he got next to Atem.

Atem sighed. "He'll be here soon. Just be patient."

Sure enough, a moment later a car pulled up not too far from them, Mokuba hopping out of it with a big grin on his face as he ran up to them.

"I'm here!" He yelled.

"Finally!" Yugi said.

The honk of the car caught all four of their attentions, turning around to see Claudian wave goodbye.

Yami's eyes widened, stepping back until he got to Atem while Mokuba waved back, shouting thanks.

"What time should I pick you up?" Claudian asked, slightly shouting because of the distance.

Mokuba turned to Atem who simply shrugged. "Whenever you all get tired I suppose."

Mokuba turned back to Claudian. "I'll call you when I'm ready to go!"

Claudian gave a nod before driving off a minute later. Taking out his phone, he makes a call. "The plan will take place today. Get ready. We shall not miss this opportunity."

* * *

They watched as Claudian pulled away, Atem noticing that Yami had fell quiet all of a sudden. His eyes were fixated on the ground. Atem shoved Yami a bit with his shoulder to get Yami's attention. Yami looked up and with a slight nod of his head Atem asked what was wrong. Yami simply smiled, shaking his head to say 'nothing'."

Atem then turns to the rest. "So, what should we do first?"

"I would like to practise my dueling for a while." Mokuba suggested, Yugi agreeing as well.

"Yeah, let's go watch some duels."

Atem nods, turning to Yami who was pouting. "I wanted to go on the rides..." He said quietly.

The three of them looked at Yami. Atem shook his head, taking Yami's hand and pulled him towards the duelling arenas. "After the duels, then we can go. Alright?" Atem asked.

Yami gave in, nodding with a tiny smile. "Alright.."

* * *

It was already past lunch time when the duels were finally over.

"I can't believe I lost! three times in a row!" Mokuba cried. "If Seto finds out about this, he'll probably disown me."

Atem chuckled. "I'm sure he won't do that. Kaiba won't disown you no matter what it is."

Yami looked up. "Temy, can we go on the rides now...?" He asked.

Atem nods. "Yes..." Yami grinned. "But after lunch." Yami pouted, Yugi and Mokuba laughing as they watched as Yami got his hopes up for nothing.

"Okay, how about we go to a restaurant..." Atem thought out loud.

"No, I want a hot dog." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, and I want a burger." Yugi added in.

Atem looked at the two as if they just grew a second head. "Really?" He made a face. "You really want to go and eat such fatty food?"

Yugi and Mokuba thought for a while before coming to a conclusion. "Yes." They said in unison.

Atem sweat dropped while Yami just blinked at them, still pouting.

"What would you like to eat Yami?" Atem asked finally.

Yami shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm not that hungry."

Atem thinks for a moment and sighs. "Alright. You two win."

Yugi and Mokuba cheered, high-fiving each other before running off towards the nearest food court.

* * *

A half hour later they walk out, Yugi and Mokuba both full as they held their stomachs from the assaulting tummy ache. Yami was slowly eating his fries from the packet in his hand while Atem held a soft drink in his hand.

"I told you not to eat so much." Atem commented, only to have two glares sent his way.

"Why don't you sit on the bench for a while..." Yami suggested as they neared one.

Yugi and Mokuba both flopped down on it, Yami sitting next to Yugi while Atem stood infront of them.

"So, what's our next plan?" Atem asked.

Yami immediately shot him a glare and he laughed. "Alright, alright. The rides." Yami nods, going back to his fries.

_The old Yami would have given anything to duel..._ Atem mused to himself, only to shake it off with a smile. A thought then comes back to him, causing him to look at Yami.

"Ah, Yugi, Moki... I'll be right back okay. I need to talk to Yami for a bit." Atem said, looking at Yami who looked back at him curiously.

Atem took Yami to a secluded area where they could talk in private. "Uh... Atem..." Yami asked.

"Yami, are you sure you're alright?" Atem asked.

Yami was taken aback, but nodded.

"Are you sure?" Atem asked again.

"Yes..." Yami said softly.

"Alright, then, do you mind telling me what scared you so much at the party yesterday?" Atem asked gently.

Yami's eyes fell to the ground, shaking his head as he stepped closer to Atem.

"Yami, I want to know what's wrong. I can't help you if you won't tell me." Atem persisted. "Did any one bother you or anything?"

Yami shook his head.

"Then what?" Atem asked exasperatedly, taking Yami into his arms.

"The butler..." Yami whispered. "I don't like Claudian..."

Atem looks into Yami's eyes. "Why not?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't like it when I'm around him. I'm scared..."

Atem hugged him gently, nodding his head in understanding. "Alright. If he makes you that uncomfortable, I promise you won't have to be around him again."

"Thank you..." Yami said softly. Atem nodded. "It's okay. That's what big brother's do."

Yami then let go, Atem releasing him. "We should get back to them before they start to wonder if we were kidnapped." Atem said.

Yami nods and they walk back towards Mokuba and Yugi only to find them running around the bench, chasing each other. They stop when they see Atem and Yami approach them.

"Feeling better?" Atem asks and the two nods excitedly.

"I'm ready for some rides!" Yugi exclaimed and Atem chuckled.

"Alright. Where's out first stop Yami?"

Yami thought for a moment. "Ferris Wheel?"

They grinned. "Next stop, The Ferris Wheel!" Atem exclaimed, rubbing Yam's hair. Yami smiles a bit as they headed off happily towards the ride.

* * *

The four of them spent the entire day having fun until it was actually closing time. The sun was setting, people leaving, starting to head home.

"So, did you all have fun?" Atem asked.

All of them had pink cotton candy as they headed for the exit, nodding furiously and happily.

"Maybe I should call Claudian to pick me up now..." Mokuba said to himself.

Atem shook his head. "Don't do that. I'll just drop you off, save Claudian the trouble."

Mokuba nods. "Okay!"

They head for the car as they finished up their candy, all of them getting in as Atem drove off towards the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba calling Claudian to let him know he's getting a ride with Atem.

They arrive at the mansion a few minutes later, Claudian opening the door as the pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for the great day!" Mokuba said, getting out of the car with a smile.

The three waved back and drove off once again as Claudian closed the door after Mokuba entered.

As he shuts the door, an evil grin falls upon his face. _If tonight goes as planned, neither of them will return home peacefully._

* * *

Atem smiled as he drove along the dark road, watching as Yugi got comfy in the back seat, his eyes slowly drooping while Yami stared out the window, his eyes slowly closing also. It was really late so they were no doubt very tired. He drove on, knowing that home was almost forty five minutes away, so he'll just let them rest for that little while.

The road was vacant of other cars, one or two passing by every three minutes, but that was it. It was calm and peaceful.

Atem sighed.

His eyes suddenly shot open when a car speeded past from behind them, only to spin around and face their vehicle. He quickly pressed down on the brakes, the car infront of them not moving as its head lights remained on. The car jerked to a halt, Yami and Yugi being thrown forward violently, abruptly awakening them as they were hit back in their seats along with Atem. Atem looked at the two, stunned expressions on their faces.

"Are you two okay?" He asked quickly.

Yugi nodded, Yami looking at him and nodding as well.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

Atem growled. "That's what I'm about to find out."

He was about to get out of the car when all of a sudden his window was then smashed as soon as he touched the handle. He jerked back in shock, covering his head as he grabbed Yami's head, shoving him down next to his seat, away from the windows as they were one by one smashed to bits.

"Yugi get down!" Atem called, seeing Yugi's hands over his head as he tried to get as low as possible.

Atem's jacket was then grabbed as the drivers door was pulled open, the attacker throwing him out of the car. Atem quickly stood up and faced his attacker when he noticed there was actually almost six people there, all dressed in black.

"Yami!" Atem shouted, running to catch the other attacker who grabbed Yami's hair and chin, pulling him out from the car after opening the door, then grabbing his waist as Yami kicked and struggled.

"Let go of him!" Atem shouted, punching the man straight in the jaw who was holding him back, giving him a kick on the shin and watching as he fell into a ball of pain on the ground.

"Ahh!"

Atem turned around to see Yugi was violently being pulled from the back seat by another one.

The other three surrounded Atem.

Yugi kicked and screamed, the man dropping him to the ground after Yugi bit his hand. He escaped, running straight towards Atem. Atem threw a punch at the man infront of him, kicking the other ones off of him as he grabbed Yugi's hand and ran to get Yami.

"Leave him!" Atem yelled again, reaching to grab the man's shoulder, only to feel Yugi being pulled at. As soon as he turned, a punch was given straight at his eye but he refused to let go of Yugi.

He stumbled, watching as the men covered Yami's mouth and then tied his hands, Yami still trying to fight against them, his screams muffled.

Atem got up, holding Yugi tightly in his arms as the other four rained kicks and punches on him. From the corner of his eye Atem watched as the other two men slung Yami on their shoulder, dropping him into the van that had stopped their car.

Atem got up, but with a sharp blow to his neck, he dropped back to the ground watching as the men quickly left with Yami, his vision blurring. The last thing he saw before the door closed was Yami's fearful purple eyes.

Atem came to a conclusion in his mind. It was all set up. They didn't even want Yugi from the start. They only wanted Yami. And now, they have him.

* * *

**Ha! After four hours finally got this finished! Cliffhangerish ending right? Right...? Meh. **

**So, I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard to update it early you know so you better give me some nice reviews. Time finished, 4:31am. :D I'm tired... Gonna sleep. BYE! Until next update. :)**

**BTW: Longest chapter so far in the entire story. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha! I'm still alive! Sorry for the late updates everyone... I have no excuse. Though, I hope I'm forgiven with this lovely chapter. xD Thanks to all the wonderful followers and reviewers. You guys make my day! **

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hidden Memory

Chapter 8

"Where is it?" A harsh, cold voice asked, gripping Yami's shoulder tightly, as he pushed the teen into the rough, concrete wall.

Yami sobbed, twisting his wrists that was bound by the rope that bruised them every time he struggled. "I-I d-don't know! I don't kno w-what you're t-talking about!" His voice cracked from all crying, weary of the harsh treatment he had to endure for the last eight hours.

"Yes you do! You were given the artifact over five years ago in Egypt! So, where is it?!" The man yelled, honey eyes boring into Yami's head, his fingers bruising Yami's chin from how hard he was gripping him.

"I don't know!" Yami cried.

With disgust, the man roughly shoved Yami's chin away, his head hitting against the wall as the man stood up from where Yami was sitting on the cold concrete floor, tied to a post.

"Don't know huh?" The man smirked, and chuckled lowly. "Maybe this will refresh your memory." He turned around, watching his two men that stood inside the room. He smirked to himself, his face growing dark.

"When we went to your home asking for it back, you took it and hid it. Your parents, they knew nothing about it, but paid the price for your foolish mistake. Then, we burnt the place down, thinking you were all dead, until you were spotted, with 'it' in your hands."

The man's smirk fell, an angry scowl coming across his face, but quickly turned around to face Yami with a crazy grin on his face. "We thought you had died! And all my work went down to nothing. But no, here you are!" His smirk came back on his face as he looked at Yami. "Our luck, huh."

Yami's breath hitched, wheezing sounds coming out of his mouth as he trembled, staring at the floor as he shook his head. "I- don't know! I c-cant remember!"

"I saw you, Yami. I saw you running through the house with it. So tell me what you did with it!" He yelled, fury on his face.

Yami shook his head and cried harder, dropping his head against his knees, not wanting to look into Claudious's cold eyes.

He snarled. "Fine."

Getting down to Yami's level, he grabbed Yami's hair, pulling it back as Yami cried out. He grinned when Yami's eyes shot open, his face completely filled with fear. Claudious pulled back his hair that covered his one eye, only to reveal a golden eye in the place where his actual eye should be.

Yami winced, closing his eyes as the golden eye glowed.

Claudious laughed manically as he skimmed through all of Yami's memories, especially going all the way back to the time of when Yami hid it, and where. Going back five years, Claudious came to a halt, his eyes widening as he saw blank 'discs'. Ten years of Yami's life, missing. The memories only starting from when he woke up in the hospital.

Claudious growled, looking up and out of Yami's mind. Yami's head dropped as Claudious stood up and walked away, hitting a crate over in anger, the crate falling and breaking open next to Yami's feet, scaring Yami who reeled back in shock, before turning around and leaving.

"Keep him alive. He's still worth keeping." Claudious told the two men who stood straighter when they were addressed. "I'm sure those brothers of his knows where my treasure is." And he left, locking the door as the two men smirked, then sitting on a few crates, lighting a cigarette as they watched Yami who continued to cry softly to himself in the small, cleared area in the big, grey and dim lit storage room.

_-Flashback-_

_"Yami! C'mon!"_

_Yami picked up his bag, looking back as he saw Atem walk away behimd their grandfather._

_"Coming!" He called back._

_He turned around and was about to follow when he dropped his bag, spilling all of the contents that was in it. "Ugh!" He said to himself, looking back as he saw Atem and his grandfather get farther away._

_"Atem!" He called, dropping to the sandy ground as he hurriedly stuffed everything into his bag, refusing to take his eyes off of the two figures for more than a second._

* * *

_"We can't just walk out of here with it. They will be looking for it, boss!" The man tried to reason into his phone._

_"Figure out how to get it out. I need it! If I don't have it, You shall regret immensely!"_

_The man trembled. "Got it sir." And he hung up after hearing the beeps, signalling that his 'boss' ended the call. He grunted. "Now how do we get this thing to him?"_

_The other man shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know..."_

_The other sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead, holding what their boss wanted safely in his hands covered by a velvet cloth. The looked around, the sun heat scorching them as sand blew harshly. The sand storm was coming, so they had to think fast._

_Suddenly, the two men's eyes fell on a young boy with multi-coloured hair sitting on the ground as he packed his bag._

_The other man's eyes widened. "Isn't that the archaeologists' grandson?!" He exclaimed._

_The first man nodded. "And our ticket out of here without getting caught."_

_The other furrowed his eyebrows dumbly. "How will he help?"_

_The first man face-palmed himself before shooting his partner an annoyed glare. "They won't suspect him! Or search him..." The man held the box tightly. "We can get it back. It's risky, but our only hope. If the boss doesn't get it we're done for." _

_The other was clearly still confused on what his partner just explained, but followed him any ways as they walked towards the boy who was just about to leave._

_The first man grabbed Yami's shoulder, Yami turning around in surprise. He was about to speak, but wasn't given a chance to as the man started to speak hurriedly._

_"Here kid. I want you to hold onto this for me. I will want it back though, understand." _

_Yami looked at the man, eyes wide as the man turned him around quickly, shoving whatever it was he had into his backpack. _

_"I want it back." The man repeated. _

_Yami nodded, curious at the man's strange behaviour, and then watching as the two men ran off. _

_"I'll tell Atem when I see him." Yami said to himself, then turning away only to remember where he was, his eyes going wide as he tried to see through the heavy gusts of sand that was blowing. He squinted, covering his face with his arm. _

_"Ah, no! I can't lost them!" He cried, the incident with the two men the last thing on his mind. He broke off into a run in the direction they had gone, or, thought they had gone towards. With the extra weight in his bag and all of the running through the sand, Yami got tired, sand getting into his eyes as they turned red, completely lost among the piles of sand blowing everywhere. _

_A huge wind blew in his direction, and with the pile of sand already covering his feet, he couldn't keep his balance and fell. He coughed, sand going into his mouth, close to tears. "Atem! Grandpa!" He cried out, covering his head with his arms. _

_The last thing he remembered was dirty yellow everywhere, a tall, black shadow walking towards him._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Kaiba paced back and forth in the living room of the Sennen household, Atem sitting on the couch, his wounds bandaged while Yugi fell asleep on the couch, Atem rubbing his back slowly to calm him down.

All was quiet. It was now only seven, almost six hours after their attack.

Yugi had been hysterical when he realised what had happened after the men drove off with Yami. Atem had tried his best to calm him down, having done so in two hours as Yugi then fell asleep before getting up to call his cousin, telling him about what had happened.

So now, the police and Kaiba's best men were out combing the streets for Yami and whoever kidnapped him.

"What could they possibly have wanted from him." Kaiba said to himself. "They easily had Yugi but left everything else and just grabbed Yami. This makes no sense."

Atem was silent, his face weary, dark circles around his eyes. "I should have done more to stop them. Because of me he keeps on falling in danger. Who knows what's happening to him." Atem said, covering his face with his hand, sighing softly to himself, despair radiating off of him.

"Now is not the time to blame yourself, Atem." Kaiba said. "It was six against one. You stood no chance. On your own, maybe, but you had to protect** both** Yugi and Yami at the same time, along with yourself. Your hands were already tied." Kaiba reasoned. "Now, we just have to figure out what is it they want."

"Where's Mokuba?" Atem asked, stopping Kaiba from saying more on that topic.

He sighed, blue eyes tired as he uncrossed his arms. "I left him at home, sleeping."

Atem nodded absentmindedly.

Kaiba sat down in the arm chair next to him. "Don't worry. We'll get him back."

Atem blinked back tears, looking at Yugi as he brushed the little one's bangs back.

"Get some sleep. You haven't slept for a while. And you can't help Yami at all if you can't even stay awake."

Atem shook his head. "I can't sleep."

"Nonsense. You didn't even go to bed so how could you have possibly known you can't sleep. I'm telling you now, go. Sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to do you any good."

"How can I sleep when my little brother is out there!" Atem exclaimed. "He's not safe! What if they hurt him! He-he can't protect himself!" Atem exploded, trembling as he stood up.

Kaiba stood up with him, grabbing his arm. "Atem, get a grip on yourself." Atem looked away, "You can't save him if you can't even be able to save yourself. Now, go and lay down!" Kaiba ordered.

Atem simply turned away and sighed.

* * *

Yugi sat straight on the couch, a cushion pillow on his lap as he stretched his legs out on the couch, feet barely hanging over the edge as the clock ticked past one thirty, his mind on another planet as he stared blankly at the coffee table.

Kaiba had left a few hours ago, saying that he had to check up on Mokuba.

Atem had finally gotten some rest due to Kaiba's threats and persistence, sleeping on the three seat couch on the other side of him. Yugi felt shattered. Yami was missing and here they were unable to do anything about it.

He suddenly looked up when Atem yawned, sitting up on the couch as he blearily opening his eyes. He blinked, looking up as he spotted Yugi looking at him. Seeing the lonely expression on Yugi's face, Atem sighed, remembering what happened just under twenty four hours ago.

"Hungry?" Atem asked softly.

Yugi was silent before his mixed up mind finally processed what Atem was saying. He shook his head.

"You didn't eat though..."

"It's alright." Yugi said.

Atem looked at him before standing, sitting on the couch next to him. "Are you okay?" Atem asked, putting an arm over Yugi's shoulder. Yugi was silent, staring at his fingers before a frown fell on his face, his tears welling up as he quickly buried his head in Atem's chest, Atem wrapping his arm around the small boy as he cried.

Atem rubbed his back in circles, his face in Yugi's hair, whispering soft words into his ear to calm him down as Yugi gripped his shirt tightly.

"Shh, Yugi. We'll get him back. Don't cry."

Yugi still cried softly to himself, but Atem did not leave his side. After a few minutes, Yugi's crying subsided, pulling away from Atem slowly as he wiped his tears, then looking up at Atem who had worry and sadness in his eyes. Atem gave a small smile and pulled Yugi closer to him.

"Don't worry Yugi. We'll find him. We'll get him back home safe and sound. There are people out there looking for him. So don't you worry."

The phone suddenly rang, startling the two boys.

Atem looked at the phone and back at Yugi who had looked up at him. Atem smiled, brushed his hair and got up to go answer it. Picking the phone up Atem answered.

"Hello?"

"A-Atem..."

"Yami!" Atem exclaimed, recognizing the soft and definitely terrified voice.

Yami sobbed. "Atem! Atem! H-help me!" He cried, sniffles being heard through the phone.

Atem was in shock, eyes wide. "Yami! Yami where are you?" He asked, Yugi rushing to his side at the mention of the missing brother.

Yami sobbed. "I... don't know! These-"

Yami was then suddenly cut off, another voice being heard.

"Hear that, Atem?"

Atem's eyes narrowed as he listened to the sinister voice. He growled. "Who are you and where are you keeping Yami?" He demanded.

The voice tsked at him. "Now, Atem, that is not the way to talk to the person that has your precious little brother in their grasps and who can easily damage his already damaged soul." The voice teased. Atem could easily picture the smirk on the man's face as he spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Atem asked, gripping the phone tightly.

"Who I am is not important right now. But, what I want, is."

"And what may that be?" Atem asked impatiently.

The man chuckled. "So impatient aren't you? Well, I wanted it from Yami, but it seems he has no idea what I'm talking about. So, maybe you do. Seeing as you were no doubt there with him at that time-"

"Get to the point." Atem snapped.

Another chuckle. "Fine. A golden box."

Confusion was written on Atem's face. "What?"

"You heard me. A golden box." The man repeated.

Atem;s eyes narrowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And what makes you think Yami has it?!"

"Don't tell me you are also suffering from amnesia, Atem. Because I know you weren't at the mansion when the fire took place."

Atem's eyes widened. "How do you know that?!"

"Who doesn't?" The man replied instantly, a bored tone coming from his voice.

Atem was silent for a while before speaking once again. "I don't know anything of a golden box."

"Let me refresh your memory then. When Yami and yourself went to Egypt with your grandfather, Yami was given the golden box right before he was sent back home. Right before my men were able to get it back. So, where is it!" The man demanded, the amusement from his voice gone, anger replacing it.

"I don't know anything of that! So why don't you just tell me where Yami is!" Atem shouted.

"I saw him! Yami had it and I'm sure he must've told you about it! I saw him running and hiding it. I saw him but even I was unable to get it from him! So, where is it?" Atem clenched his fists, his patience thinning and anger rising.

"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about! Now send Yami back!"

The man chuckled darkly. "If I don't get that box, I will send him back alright. I'll send him dead in a body bag, just like your parents. So, why don't you, and that so called brother of yours put your heads together and find it! You have two weeks. If I don't get it in two weeks, the next day you're seeing him dead on your door step." And before Atem could even speak, the man hung up.

Trembling with anger and worry, Atem put the phone down, dropping to his knees, hands fisted on his leg.

Yugi's innocent eyes widened, curiosity in them as he wondered what Yami has said. "Atem? Atem where's Yami?" He asked quietly.

Atem shook his head, saying nothing.

Yugi stood up, figuring out that something terrible must've been said. He picked up the phone and called the Kaiba household. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba! Mokuba where's Seto?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba was silent before speaking. "He's at work, anything wrong?"

Yugi nodded, then remembering he needed to speak. "Yes! It's important. Yami called and, and, and I don't know! But all I do know is that Atem is very upset and I don't know what to do." Yugi cried, tears coming to his eyes.

"Alright Yugi. Calm down. I'll call Seto. He'll be there okay." Mokuba assured.

"Okay." Yugi said, then hung up as he looked back, only so see that Atem was now walking up the stairs, his head bowed.

Yugi sighed, eyes filled with tears.

* * *

**TADA! Too much drama? ... Ah, makes it interesting xD. Well, I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm tired, it's midnight and I did all of this in one sitting. So, tell me your love, questions, anything for this story! No flames though. Constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Until next time! Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I updated early! And faster! Aren't you all happy! And, I really appreciate all the reviews... but there can be more awesome reviews, right!? I love reviews... make me happy pleeeeease ^^ **

**Any ways, hope you like this chapter! Worked hard on it even though it's kinda short... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hidden Memory

Chapter 9

_-Flashback-_

_"Where is the box?" The man in the black outfit asked, pointing a gun at the multi coloured haired woman._

_"Claude, stop this nonsense! What is it that you're doing?!" Aknamkanon asked, holding Mairah tightly in his arms as she trembled._

_"The golden box, now."_

_"Claude please! We don't know of any box!"_

_"But I know who does. Yami. Now, where is he?" Claude demanded, honey coloured eyes glaring at them, his short white hair that framed his face covered by a black hood._

_"Don't you dare lay a finger on Yami!" Aknamkanon threatened._

_Claude smirked. "I'll just find him then." And he turned to leave, his men following him, but Claude quickly turned and pointed the gun right back at the couple. "No, I didn't forget about you two." And he shot them, a few rounds in both of them with a smirk on his lips._

* * *

_Yami sat on the floor of his room next to the bed, pulling out the velvet wrapped box that he had hid underneath it. He looked at it with amazement, taking the cloth off to see the golden box with the eye of Horus staring back at him, the box. Intricate designs and hieroglyphics surrounded the box, decorating it beautifully. He smoothed his finger over the top of the box, then taking the top off to see the glistening pieces inside._

_He had completely forgotten about the box after coming home with his father. And returning it to those strange men had crossed his mind only once, before he realised that he'll have to go all the way back to Egypt to do so. So instead. he kept it with him. Besides, what are the chances of finding those men again any ways?_

_"I should show this to Temy when he comes back..." Yami said to himself, missing his brother as he took a piece of the strange object out of the box. He didn't even know what it was!_

_With a start, Yami dropped the piece back into the box, spinning around and facing the door with wide eyes after hearing the loud **BANGS** coming from outside._

_He gulped, standing up quickly. He sat on the edge of his bed looking at the door waiting to see if his parents would rush into the room saying that everything was fine. But when they didn't, Yami decided to go investigate the sound himself. He put the box back into it's velvet covering, then shoved it back under the bed._

_He stood up, bare feet walking silently towards the door then opening it a bit without making a creak. He peeked out into the hallway. Seeing everything normal, he opened it wider, just as much so he could get pass, then walked slowly towards the staircase._

_He tried to peek down towards the living room as he got near, only for a dark shadow to be casted down on him._

_"AH!"_

_"Yami, you should really be more careful."_

_Yami looked up to see Claude smiling at him, picking him up from the ground after he had fallen from the surprise._

_Yami gave a sigh of relief. "Claude, did you hear that loud sound?" Yami asked quickly after getting over the shock._

_Claude was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I believe so... Why?"_

_Yami's eyes widened. "Don't you want to know what it is?" He asked eagerly, hoping that the butler would amuse him with a game of 'Detective'._

_Claude shook his head, changing the subject as he led Yami away from the staircase, towards his bedroom while Yami continued to look at him expectantly._

_"Yami, do you think I could see that treasure of yours?" Claude asked._

_Yami stopped, his eyes widening. _How does he know of the treasure? I didn't tell anyone?!

_"So, can I?" Claude asked again._

_Yami looked up, suspicion written all over his face as he looked at the butler. __"I'm going to ask Mother if she knows about the sound..." Yami began to say, turning back towards the stairs only to have Claude grab his arm tightly._

_"Yami, where is that box?" Claude asked, anger in his voice which made Yami try to pull away, fear of the butler on his face for the first time. __Yami struggled against the tight grip, refusing to tell Claude anything._

_Something was definitely not right about him now... And knowing this fact made Yami afraid, but he was determined not to let whatever Claude get anywhere near that box._

_"Yami!" Claude shouted, causing Yami's struggles to halt. "Tell me where is it or i'll do exactly what i did to your parents to you!"_

_"What did you do to them?" Yami asked, his heart pounding as he looked at Calude who glared at him, gripping both of his arms now._

_"Where is it?"_

_"No! I won't tell you!" Yami shouted, a surge of energy causing him to break away from Claude and running down the hall._

_Claude quickly went to the staircase, calling out to his men. "Search the house! I want it found!" __Immediately the men started looking around, throwing and breaking things that stood in their way. Claude turned his attention back on Yami who had already disappeared._

* * *

_Yami dove under his bed, pulling out the box. Clutching it tightly, he stood up and ran out of the room as he heard the men finish destroying the downstairs, some of them in the rooms looking around. _

I have to hide it._ He thought, clutching the box tighter as he ran down the hallway, hiding as men came out and started to burn everything. _

_"Yami! Come here Yami! I won't hurt you... Just give me what I want!" Claude shouted, running after Yami as he finally spotted him coming out of his room. _

_Yami took deep breaths as he heard Claude call out to him. __His eyes widened as he finally smelt __the smoke and saw the fire as the men poured gasoline everywhere causing the fire to spread. But he kept on running, desperate not to let Claude get his hands on it. _

_"You don't want to get burnt alive... Do you?" _

_Yami froze, hearing the voice right behind him. He then gulped, spinning around as he dodged the hand that made a grab for him. Successfully making sure he wasn't caught, causing Claude to growl under his breath, Yami continued to run. _

_"Now or never..." He said to himself, running faster. _I have to get to the closet. I have to!

_Claude continued to chase him. Running around the corner, Yami spotted the closet. _Bingo!

_"Boss! We have to go! The fire is getting out of control!" _

_Claude swore as he saw a limb fall from the ceiling, the wooded post crashing to the ground, seperating him from Yami who was still running, the box clutched tightly in his hands. _

_Claude glared, coughing as he looked some more, then turning and running for the stairs as Yami disappeared from his sight, the smoke got thicker and the flames got redder and out of control._

_Yami looked back to see that Claude had left. He coughed, covering his face with his shirt, barely missing the fallen post as it fell. He stood infront of the simple closet then pulling it open. Ignoring the cleaning supplies that was in there, Yami looked to the side. He quickly punched in the numbers to the password that opened the tiny, soundproof area in there, big enough for a person to get in. _

_Yami would sometimes come here and hide whenever Atem and him played hide and seek. He was good at that game and never got most importantly, he never got found, so neither would this box. He was the only one who knew about it, and it would remain so. Though he sure hoped the small hiding place would protect the golden box from the fire. _

_Taking the box from his arms, he put it in the small space, then closing the small door, the hiding place completly hidden as if it was never there. Yami turned and closed the closet, the house burning around him. He coughed, looking around as he wondered how to get out before a thought dawned on him._

_His parents!_

_"Where are they..." Yami said to himself as he looked around. He couldn't take the shorter way to the stairs since that route was blocked. So he had to go the long way. _

_Running down the hallway, he gasped as it was completely engulfed in flames. With the doors and walls burning. Yami ran, the flames scorching his skin on his arms and legs, but knew he had o find his parents. They must be looking for him. He got to the end of the hallway, looking down into the living area, the stairs just across the balcony that overlooked the living room. _

_The ground floor was on fire, just as much as there was upstairs. Desperately he looked around, hoping to spot his parents when his eyes fell on something next to the couches. He coughed again, unable to see what it was exactly. Deciding to get closer he walked next to the staircase which the fire was quickly spreading towards._

_Stopping at the top of the stairs, Yami looked down, only to have his heart die inside of him, but somewhow he was still alive._

_His eyes watered as he spotted the burning bodies on the ground next to the couches, blood on the floor and on the faces that were blank. In a teary eyed daze, no thoughts came to his mind as he looked into his mother's terrified eyes, her pale skin red with her own blood before the flames got to them and they too were covered in flames. Yami looked on, in shock. Nothing mattered at that moment. Nothing. Not the fire nor the building that would collapse around him._

_Feeling light headed, Yami swayed a bit as he held onto the railing to stop his fall. But as he looked at the place covered in fire where his parents bodies should be, his arms fell to his side, his eyes slipping shut unable to process anything else. The last thing he remembered was falling down the stairs before he hit the first step on the burning staircase only to land at the bottom, unmoving._

_-Flashback End-_

Yami's eyes shot open, breathing heavily, trembling, tears running down his face as he woke up from the nightmare. He gasped, sobs trying to break out as he looked around, finding himself still in the storage room, the men who was watching him were playing a game of cards on a crate not too far from him. He pulled his legs closer to himself, wrapping his arms around them as he buried is head in his arms.

He had talked to Atem only a few hours ago. The man who seemed to be in charge gave him the phone and told him to talk. Immediately he knew it was Atem as soon as he heard the voice. But not long after the man threw him back, grabbing the phone.

He was angry.

Yami did not know of the box the man wanted, and, maybe his dream had something to do of it. He didn't know. All he knew was that the dream scared him and he didn't want to remember it. He didn't want to remember anything.

After the man hung up, he kicked and beaten Yami a bit out of anger before leaving, leaving Yami who had curled up on the ground and slept, only now waking.

* * *

"What kind of box?" Kaiba asked, sitting on the couch, facing Atem.

Atem shook his head. "I don't know what kind. It seems that Yami did though... From what they told me and what I know, they gave Yami the box at the time when him and I went to Egypt all those years ago. I'm guessing they gave it to him around the time of the sandstorm which he got lost in. Because of the sandstorm, they couldn't get it back, so they followed him to get it which led them here. Our parents were murdered, so it must've been them. Yami must've hidden it from them somewhere and they never found it. Fleeing the place before the house came down." Atem explained, staring at the ground.

"Do you know what 'kind' of box?" Kaiba repeated.

Atem shook his head. "Not much. It's a golden box from Egypt. They probably stole it, that's why they gave it to Yami. No one would suspect he had it-" Atem's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Stolen!" Atem exclaimed. "The box, they stole it."

"Yes you said that already but I don't see-"

"Grandpa wanted to show us some treasure he had found, but somehow it was stolen! It has to be it! That golden box must have been the treasure Grandpa found!" Atem cried.

Kaiba nodded. "That's a probability. But even if it is, Solomon was the only other person who saw the thing other that those thieves and Yami. But he can't help us now, can he..."

Atem slumped.

Yugi who sat with Mokuba at the dining table looked up after over hearing the entire conversation. The day had been tense, Kaiba having come over after bringing Mokuba and since then they were talking about the phone call and what it is those people wanted from Yami and now from them.

Yugi gripped the cup he was holding. Two weeks. That's all the time they had to find that thing before they... Yugi winced. Suddenly. an idea dawned on him.

He stood up and walked up to Atem and Kaiba, Atem turning around as he noticed Yugi.

"Anything wrong?" Atem asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, but I think I can help though, about figuring out what Grandpa knew on that golden box."

Atem's eyes widened, Kaiba looking at Yugi with interest.

"How?" Atem asked.

"His note books and journals. Yami showed them to me once when we were down in the basement."

Atem's eyes widened. "Yeah, I totally forgot about those. After Grandpa died we had collected all of his notes and journals, keeping them in the basement. I'm sure one of them has to have something in them about what he found." Atem explained.

"Alright, let's go get them? C'mon Mokuba!" Yugi said, the two boys quickly running down into the basement, the door located just behind the staircase.

A few moments later they came up, both carrying a big box filled with books. Dropping them down on the floor, the two huffed, flopping down on the ground as Atem and Kaiba started looking through them.

"Find his latest notes... They should have something." Atem said.

They all looked at the books dated back to a few years ago, right after the fire and two to three months before that. Since their Grandpa couldn't go to excavations after the fire because he had Yami and Atem in his care, looking after the boys were more important. So he hadn't gone on any since.

"Aha! I think I've gotten it!" Mokuba cried, holding up a leather covered book, a buckled hanging at the side which kept it closed.

"What did you find?" Atem asked, Yugi peeking into the book and Kaiba looking at Mokuba as well.

Mokuba shrugged. "I'm not sure, but there's a picture of this box with a strange eye on it." Mokuba said, handing Atem the book.

Atem looked at it with high interest, turning the page and reading. "Well it talks about this strange box... And the date is in the proper time frame too." Atem said.

"What does it say?" Kaiba asked.

Atem held up the book showing Kaiba the picture before turning the page and reading...

_"I found the Millennium Puzzle, said to have been worn and used by the nameless Pharaoh himself. It has great power, hieroglyphics around the podium it was on saying that there are six more that when brought together would be very powerful. Inside the box, the puzzle lays in pieces, only the chosen one can be able to fix it. Once they do, the puzzle will give them immense power, granting them a single wish."_

"And it goes on to talk about where he found it... Oh, here's where it got stolen." Atem said.

_"Someone stole the great puzzle! The thieves came in and left with it. We couldn't find who did it, but one things for sure. If they manage to fix it, the whole world will be in great danger. And since the other items has been long missing as well... I have no doubt that it's those same thieves who are after the items. Even if they do get it, they won't be able to fix it since the items aren't at their full potential with the broken Millennium puzzle in pieces. And i sure don't think any one of them are the chosen one to fix it"_

"It must be the ones who kidnapped Yami. They must be wanting it thinking Yami knows where it is." Mokuba said.

"Yes Mokuba, we know that already." Kaiba said.

Mokuba sulked as Yugi gave him a pat on the back with a smile.

"Atleast we know what it is that they're looking for." Atem said.

"Yes, but, where are we going to find it?" Yugi added.

"Wherever Yami would hide something." Kaiba suggested.

"No, that person said Yami hid it in the house somewhere. But the entire place was burnt down. What if the puzzle was destroyed?" Atem said.

Everyone was silent as they pondered on their predicament. They won't get Yami back if the puzzle was destroyed. And if that man doesn't get the puzzle, then they were going to kill Yami.

* * *

**Yes! Finally done! Edited it in school. So, I hope you all like it and pleeeeeeease leave nice little reviews! They really make me happy no mattter the length and what you say! Except for flames... Don't like flames... Or I'll use them to burn Claude/Claudian in the end xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
